Shadamy: Broken
by Paper-Flower92
Summary: Amy is heartbroken, Sonic is gone, Eggman is dead, Silver and Blaze are back. What happened?
1. Do Over

Shadamy: Broken part 1

Amy's POV

It has been 2 weeks, 13 days, and 19 hours since Sonic left us. But the days pass by meaninglessly to me. All these years he had been the one to keep me attached. _Grounded, perhaps…?_ Not only to the world I live in, but to reality. He was the one who brought me back from oblivion, who protected me, who fought for me….for us. Sonic was the one person I could always rely on, always talk to, and always feel safe with. But now I am alone, just another soul drifting aimlessly in the sea of fate.

I lay on my familiar pink couch, picking at a bowl of chips and clicking through the TV channels. There was nothing on anymore. Or rather, maybe things just didn't seem as interesting. After he disappeared, it was like a candle was blown out. The world somehow became a darker, lonelier place. I stopped at the news channel briefly. A blonde hedgehog was reading the news, reporting a gas leak in an apartment. She looked happy, her makeup and face were bright and shining. _How could someone __**be **__that happy?_ I asked myself.A lone tear rolled down my cheek, and suddenly I was crying.

Again.

Eggman's death had come suddenly, a surprise to everyone. One day he was there, threatening us and trying to take over the city as usual. Or- pretty much whatever he could get his hands on. And then? He was gone. Just like that. A few days later, a hiker reported that he found mysterious remains in the mountains.

No one had expected it to be him.

He may have been our enemy, but he had never actually tried to hurt us, Sonic especially. They had a rivalry for sure, but they never tried to kill each other.

A few days later, the corpse was confirmed to be his. Sonic himself went down himself to see. But from what I heard, there wasn't much **to** see. It had been burned badly. For what seemed like the millionth time, I shuddered at the thought of being burned alive. Cream had tried to organize a picnic to cheer up everyone else. Yeah. It seemed like in our screwed up gang she was the one who always tried to fix things. I was grateful for that.

I remember the afternoon so clearly, it sometimes feels like it was reality. That's why I try not to think about it. It hurts more than anything I've ever experienced. But somehow, my mind had once again wandered there.

Once Sonic had gotten back, we were supposed to have a picnic by the lake in the park. Everyone had brought something he liked. Hell, even Rouge showed up. Which in itself was probably a miracle? Although, I suppose she used to work for him. I had made him his favorite food, chili dogs. _He always loved those. _I thought, a sad smile tugging at my lips.

A fresh new wave of pain coursed through me.

"Sonic…..where did you go?" Burying my face in my hands I started to cry. "You have to come back….if not, I-I-don't want to live anymore…" I whispered hoarsely.

Outside my window, the rain continued on.

Shadow's POV

Eggman's gone, as well as that faker. Surprisingly, I feel a little remorse for Eggman when he died. I suppose I do owe him for giving me a place to stay all this time. Staring at the back of my hand as if it held my future, I couldn't help but think. _So now that he's dead, I can do whatever I please. But what is the ultimate life form supposed to do in life anyway?_ There **are** no challenges.

And as for _Sonic_, he's letting his emotions go. Emotions are not needed. Who would be weak enough to run away after their biggest enemy is gone? That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of.The Amy girl was all shaken up over his disappearance, and unfortunately, he would probably return soon. Other than Maria, I never quite understood friendships. **Let alone obsessions.** I rolled my eyes in disgust. It was unclear to me how she could love that faker. _"She needs to realize that he'll never return her feelings. Why doesn't she move on to someone better? After all that time she deserves someone better. What an idiot." _I thought. The girl should be able take care of herself. Leaving the base, I took off into the rain, trying to clear my thoughts.

**A/N**

**I started this story a very long time ago. Since then, people have asked me various questions that I thought I should justify. **

**This story is **_**Shadamy. **_**I see Shadamy as a pretty complex pairing to get into, so please understand that they're not going to fall in love overnight. There are no lemons or smut, so if you're looking for a quick read this may not be the fanfiction for you. However, I think you'll enjoy it. :)**

**Also some of the older chapters contain some of my older writing. I am currently editing the old chapters as well as writing the new ones. Please bear with me as all of them may not be updated yet. **

**Double edit all the way~**

***ahem* I'm re-writing the first ten chapters of this fanfic…because. Well….they suck. XD **

**EDIT- I'm posting this on . This was originally on my deviant art account ~KururuLikesCurry.**

**The story is copyright me and the Characters are copyright SEGA**

***ahem*  
Where is Sonic?  
Where is Shadow going?  
Is Amy gonna be ok?  
Will Metal Sonic rape anyone?  
XD find out next time i feel like writing!**


	2. Refresh

Amy's POV 

Amy's POV

It's been 3 days, and it's still raining. I finally decided that I would wait for Sonic no matter how long it would take. He **had **to come back. To me- to everyone! He couldn't just abandon his friends, right? Even though it felt good to have a plan, I sighed. "I guess Sonic won't be coming back today, either." I said miserably, "Rain mean puddles; and he hates water." _I guess I should find something to do._

Heading to the kitchen, I made myself some breakfast. After making a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table, I felt much better. I hadn't had such a normal lifestyle in weeks. It felt good to go back to my old routine.

After breakfast, I went up to my room. I was staring into the floor length mirror in the corner when it hit me.

I had been wearing the same style of clothes for the past 4 years.

I groaned in despair. _Why hadn't I realized this before? _The pink outfits I normally wore somehow seemed childish all of the sudden. Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my phone. The last time anyone had tried to talk to me I had yelled at them and slammed the door in their face.

The sound of the call being accepted brought me back to reality. I had almost hoped that she wouldn't pick up.

"Um…..Hello? Cream?"

".._Amy_?" A surprised voice answered me.

_I had not thought this out. _

"Um..well…y-you see-"

"_I'm so glad you called! Everyone was really worried. Are you ok now?"_

"_Wait, I mean- why did you call?"_

She was so innocent when she spoke like that.

"The thing is; I want to change my wardrobe up a bit." _Ok…..how do I say this…_

"Would you be up for a trip to the mall with me?"

There was a pause, then I heard the words "_That's great! Of course I will go!_" being shouted over the phone.

I sighed in relief; I thought this would have been a lot harder.

Suddenly, another voice joined in. A very sarcastic one.

"What's this, you've finally come out of hiding and you didn't invite**me**…the star of fashion sense?"

"**Rouge**, stop it." I said rolling my eyes. "I **wasn't **in hiding. I was…waiting for Sonniku to come back."

"**Great** excuse. Either way, I'm coming along and there's nothing you can do about it. See you at noon."

"What? " I snapped, "Since when did you pick a time-"

The beeping of a certain disconnected call rung in my ears.

_Oh…..wonderful._

The mall was shockingly busy for a Thursday afternoon. I met Rouge and Cream at the west side of the mall and together we went to multiple stores. In the middle of a store Rouge started brandishing a 'sexy' silver bikini at the employees, yelling that it cost way too much money and wasn't half as revealing as she wanted. Then she demanded that I try it on, and promptly left the store. When we stopped to eat lunch, somehow Cream had gotten started talking about Tails. And from then on we couldn't find a way to change the topic to something else. By the end of the day she was **still **chattering away.

"Do you think I should make a flower crown for him if we go?"

"-wait what if he doesn't like flowers?"

"Amy do you think he likes flowers?"

Rouge saved me by cutting in. "Honey, that fox will love anything from you."

"Really? You mean it?" She squealed, jumping in place.

"Do you think she could be more obvious?" She whispered to me.

Smiling, I replied, "They make a good couple, I wonder if he knows."

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang in my chest. "_I wonder if anyone has ever talked about Sonic and I that way…" _A small voice in the back of my head whispered. Rouge seemed to see my frown. "Something wrong?" She drawled.

"N-no….it's just that I remembered I left something on when I left the house…I gotta go. See you gyus later!" I turned and walked away quickly.

Behind me, I heard her call out in surprise.

I kept walking.

**Yes, the first 10 or so chapters are short… They get longer I promise : )**

**This is a reviiiiseeed versionnnnnnnn**

**part 2! ** **  
Cream is so absorbed with tails! :3  
What will happen next?  
What did Amy buy?  
Is metal sonic turning into a perv?  
FIND OUT...next...?**


	3. Encounter

Part 3

Amy's POV

_Why can't I get him off my mind?_

I asked myself this for what seemed the tenth time.

_Even though he's not here right now, and I miss him so much, why can't I be happy?___

_At least a little bit?___

_Can I not…be happy without him?___

_Am I not…strong enough to live on my own while I wait for him?___

_Sonikku…_

He was always on my mind. But why? Because he's saved me all those times? Because it's so easy to be comfortable around him? Because he always sees the best in people?

_What set him apart from everyone else?_

A tear trickled down my face, and I hastily wiped it away.

"I'm not obsessed, am I?" I whispered in a low, shaky voice.

I laughed uncertainly. "There's no way I could be obsessed. I just miss him. That's it.

That's all it ever will be."

Somehow, though, my voice sounded hollow.

_What is Sonic to me? What am I, to him?___

_Perhaps I need to learn to live my life myself. Have I been depending too much on other people for my happiness?_

I held up the bag that contained my new clothes.

"What I need is a fresh start." I said slowly. "Maybe this will help."

Smiling, I reached into the bag and pulled out the bikini. I had ended up buying it.

"Well, it's a start."

Shadow's POV

I was taking a walk through town when I saw the Amy girl running. I had a feeling  
that if she or any of her little friends saw me, they would not be too happy. After all, I wasn't really friends with them **and**had gotten in their way numerous times when I worked for the doctor.

So, because I had no other ideas of what else to do, I moved off the street and behind a tree. Hopefully she wouldn't see me.

It must have been my lucky day; because she stopped. Right on the other side of the damn tree.

She was so close I could smell her. A floral, yet warm, yet spice-like smell.  
The minutes ticked by, and I was beginning to think she would never move when she finally spoke.

"Am I obsessed?"

Her voice faltered, halfway through, and for a split second I thought the words were  
directed at me.

_"So you've finally figured it out, have you?"_ Grimacing, I turned my attention back to what she was saying next. It was so low I could barely hear.

"-fresh start."

"Maybe this….."

The next thing I knew she had pulled out a swimsuit. A very revealing swimsuit. One that looked more like something Rouge might wear.

I was helpless as I felt my face grow warm.

_W-Why does she have something like that?_

She smiled slightly, and before I had time to react she was off running down the street.

_Well, at least she won't be sobbing all over the place now. Or rather, it looked that way.___

_It worrie-___

_No, that's too strong of a word. It slightly concerned me that after that worthless hedgehog left, she ended up like that._

Shaking my head, I stood up. What she does is none of my concern, I shouldn't care.  
In fact, I had more problems. After the doctor died, Decoe and Bocoe's memories were reset. So now they are even more idiotic and useless then they were before. And somehow I had been reprogrammed as their master. Even in death, Eggman had left me nothing but work.

As I entered the base, I sighed. Even from here I could hear the constant yells of Bokkun.

"I TOLD YOU, THE DOCTOR WAS YOUR MASTER! HE WENT AROUND TRYING TO CAPTURE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"…sonic? Who is that?"

"I JUST-"

"Bokkun." I snapped irritably, "**Shut up**."

**A/N: This part has also been revised.**

**Part 3!**

sorry if it's kinda short. ^_^

...SOOO!  
Next time on Sonic X-I mean Shadamy Broken  
Will Metal Sonic Finally rape someone?  
Should Metal Sonic Rape someone?  
Where the F*** is Sonic? It's already the THIRD CHAPTER!  
Enjoy! 


	4. Secrets

Part 4

?'s POV

The forest was silent. It was as if my presence here had changed something. From my spot under a willow tree, I watched a small bird lazily hop through the meadow. Closing my eyes, I smiled. This was paradise. In a place like this you could be completely free; from your identity, from the expectations of others. However, I wasn't alone. Opening my eyes again, I glanced to my right. A female squirrel with brilliant blue eyes peeking out from under her hair sat next to me. Those same eyes were teaming with questions, but she didn't say a word. Awkwardly, I moved my hand on top of hers.

_Can she tell?_ I asked myself, as she smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. Her light breathing was calming, and she smelled ofcinnamon. Even though the smell of her usually calmed me, my stomach churned nervously as I remembered the moment I was trying so hard to run from.

Amy's POV

I stepped into the welcoming living room of my small house. "I'm back." I said to no one in particular. When I reached my room, in the upstairs portion, I set my bags down on the bed. After tossing a dozen outfits or so out of the closet, I began to hang up my new ones. I put one on the sheets to save for later. Once I had thrown all my pink dresses into a pile, I began to change into a new outfit.

I had ended up choosing a silver tube top, navy blue jeans, and some silver bracelets. Finally I pulled my quills back into a ponytail and left my stubborn bangs out. I could never tame them anyway.

I watched myself in the mirror, turning in a slow circle as I did. Although my clothing hadn't changed until now, I certainly had. My new outfit made me look older, instead of a little girl.

My phone rang then, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Amy?" It was Cream again.

"Sorry for calling you so soon, since I just saw you earlier. But we have some visitors down here and Tails thinks that you would want to come down here."

"Oh, ok." I wondered how things had got back to normal so quickly. _Well, then again, it is Cream we're talking about here._"Who are these guests?"

She giggled, "I can't tell you, you'll see when you get here." And hung up.

_Geez, what is with people hanging up on me today? I groaned inwardly. I guess I don't really have a choice._

I ran into the garage and grabbed my bike. It was rather- empty in here since I couldn't possibly afford a car or anything. As far as I knew I had no close family either, so money was often short. Tails lived all the way across town, in a rather big house with many rooms. I would have to hurry to get there before dark.

When I finally got there I didn't know what to expect.

"Hello? Cream?" I called out. Opening the door, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Ammiiiee! It's been so long!" A purple ball of fur came hurtling out of nowhere and slammed me to the floor.

Green eyes met amber as I stared up at the figure pinning me to the ground.

"Blaze?"**This chapter has been updated now as well.**

**4th part  
The text has been uploading weird recently so..ignore typos or weird paragraphs and stuff...  
OMG! It's Blaze and Silver! Dadadadadadaaa!  
Next time...  
Who is the mystery person?  
Who am i?  
What is the meaning of life?  
How did Blaze and Silver get back?  
Enjoy! X3**


	5. Cookies

Silver's POV

It was nice to see everyone else again. They all looked well. It was surprising to find out that Sonic's old enemy, , was dead. But in a way, the old geezer had it coming. They were all slightly shaken, but I guess Sonic was the most, since he left. I couldn't blame him; their relationship was not exactly all hate. As to where he went, I didn't matter to me. Sonic was very close with the friends he makes, and he could not stay away forever. And as for Blaze and I, we have a long time to wait, and are in no rush to go anywhere. Shadow, however, had no excuse to never greet us. It was so rude of him! So in the next few days I'll be going to find him. After announcing this to the group, I headed into my 'room' to think.

After a while I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Opening the door from across the room. It was Amy. Just seeing her brought back memories of the cookies she had once made for us. My mouth watered. "Jeez Silver, what's wrong with you? Stop thinking about cookies." I thought. Ugh. Gotta act normal. "Hey Amy, didja need something?" I asked casually. "Well…actually, I was wondering If I could come with you to find Shadow…I haven't seen him in forever and I was getting worried..." She said hesitantly. This surprised me. She was acting…nervous…? Did she like him? No, couldn't be. She had always cared for Sonic. _"If only Blaze could care about me…." _I thought.

_Ahh...Blaze in a maid outfit baking cookies..."_ My eyes grew hazy..

Waitwaitwait. "Sure, of course you can come Amy." I smiled, "I'll be heading out around 11 or so tomorrow so you can meet me here with Blaze." Her face brightened a bit, "Thanks Silver, I owe you one!" and she dashed out. "Hmmm….she owes me one…." A sudden idea sparked in my head, "Maybe she can teach blaze how to make those cookies!" I thought.

Amy's POV

After I heard from Silver about going to find Shadow, I decided to go with him. Shadow had been gone too long, and as emotionless as he could be sometimes, I…missed him. He was different, and it was a nice change from that 'happy go lucky' attitude of Sonic's. God he could be stubborn though.

The next morning I met Silver outsides of Tail's workshop. It was so early I had trouble staying alert. "Where's Blaze?" I asked sleepily. "She didn't feel like coming, so she's hanging out all day today." He replied. "Oh, ok…" I said, "Let's get started then." To start, we went to the forest and other random places like that. After walking through the park, I realized something. "Silver. We're so stupid. Shadow's not just gonna be wandering around. I bet he'll still be in Eggman's old place." Shocked, he looked at me. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" "I don't know," I replied, yawing again. "I never thought of it until now." He sighed. "Just show me where it is already."

**5th part! =^.^= ( i had so many problems getting this out.)  
!**

WHO is the kitteh? - =^.^=  
Will they find shadow?  
Where's Waldo?  
How did Silver and Blaze get there?  
Find out...next...?


	6. Danger?

Amy's POV

As it was Eggman we were talking about, I wasn't too sure myself where the place was. Shadow, however, had given Sonic quick directions after Eggman died. 'Just in case,' he had said. It was in a remote, almost swampy, area of the forest. "Silver, I'm not too sure where it is, just that's it's around here." I said. "Hmmmm…. Maybe we should split up?" he wondered. Ok. I'll be honest with you. This place kinda freaked me out. And being alone here wasn't exactly the most pleasant idea. "U-um…I don't really think-" I began. "Alright!" burst out Silver, "We'll split up and if you find anything call me." He dashed off. "Great. Juusstt great Silver. I knew you were headstrong but…JEEZ." Well, I'm stuck here. I might as well look then. It just amazing that Blaze convinced him to get one at all…

I started walking. Not to anywhere in particular. Knowing how fast Silver was he would probably find it first. This forest was….pretty depressing. It was just kinda there. Sonic would like a place like this.

Shadow's POV

I ran through the forest, the wind rushing through my quills. Although I never had admitted it to anyone, being alone all the time could get….boring. Suddenly, a Silver flash zoomed by me. _"….could it be..? Silver..?"_I thought. Catching up to him I yelled, "Hey Silver! What exactly are you doing?" He skidded to a stop. "Shadow! It's good to see you!" he exclaimed. "….actually….I was looking for you." "Me? Why?" I asked taken aback. "Where did you come from anyway?" He hesitated, "Well…you didn't come an' see me." A pouting look spread across his face. "Didn't you get the message Tails sent you?" "Message? What is he talking about?" I thought. "I haven't been back at the base for a few days. I've been…busy." I replied. "Oh." Suddenly, he seemed to remember something. "OH! I was here with Amy-" "Amy?" I interrupted, "Where?" He smirked, "Shaadooww….did something happen?" "N-no, why would it?" I stammered. "Well we split up to look for you, so she should be around here somewhere." He mused. "Fine. Let's just find her already." I muttered. "Alright!" Silver exclaimed.

**.  
OMG ITS BEEN A WHILE!  
sorry, i have had major writer's block and havent had the determination to keep working. I'll try to get another one out over the weekend as i'm gonna be gone...sorry if it's short. *Bows***

ANYWAYZ! 8D  
  
Where is Amy?  
Where is Sonic?  
Why does Silver like cookiez?  
WHY ARE YOU HERE?


	7. Stalkers

Amy's POV

I'd been wandering through the forest for about a hour by now. Usually I was used to everything happening in a blur. And although Silver could run, let's just say his mind isn't always as fast as his feet. But it was sometimes nice, just to sit back and let everything pass by nice and slow. Unfortunately for Sonic though, that was impossible. I sat down on a dead stump, probably the only thing that was dry in this place, and let my mind wonder.

Apparently I fell asleep, because a sharp noise woke me. Startled, I sat up."H-Hello?" I hesitated. A low chuckle sounded behind me. "Hmhmhm….and who might this lovely girl be?" I spun around, but empty darkness greeted me. "Who's there?" I yelled, trying to keep my voice from shaking, "What do you want from me?" I pulled out my hammer. "Well….you'll find that out soon enough won't you?" The 'voice' whispered in my ear. Suddenly, something –no- someone grabbed my hand. "LET-ME-GO!" I screamed and hit the thing with my hammer. It recoiled and disappeared. Panting, I gazed around the clearing, and quickly backed up against a tree. A shadow appeared in front of me. "Well, it appears as if you're rather feisty," it rasped, "No matter then." I felt a sudden tug from my hammer, it was being pulled away! It suddenly went flying , but before I could see where it landed, I was being pressed up against the tree. A pair of glowing green eyes stared into mine. And before I could do anything, I felt drowsy "Help." I muttered, before choking black enclosed me.

Shadow's POV

I remember it clearly. A few seconds ago I had been trampling through the marshy forest, when Silver had sensed two beings. He grabbed me and used chaos control, we had ended up here.

Neither of us saw Amy fall. As we entered the clearing I sensed something evil. So as we landed I was already running. But somehow, she was lying on the ground. Dark Mist swirled around her body, and before me, stood a hedgehog. Except, he didn't even look like a hedgehog….just an outline that you would expect from a cartoon. Swirling around him was the same mist. Naturally, I charged him. Launching a load of chaos spears into his face. "What did you do to Amy?" I yelled. His only response was a smirk. "Shadow, I'll take care of him, you get Amy out of here." Silver called. "You sure?" I asked, "Yes, I've been practicing…" Silver said, "Fine." I said and ran over to Amy. I reached to pick her up. However, the mist repelled me. Stinging me even through my gloves. "Dammit. What the hell is this stuff?" I murmered. Perhaps I would just have to try it. Sighing, I plunged my hands down as fast I could and managed to grasp her hand. Expecting the sting that followed. But it didn't last long. As soon as I made contact with her, the mist simply evaporated. Grasping her around the waist I leaped onto a nearby tree limb. "Silver, how are you doing?" I called. "Well, I've been better…. but I managed to get this guy under control." He gasped. "Hmmph. Under control you say?" He peeked out from under Silver's grasp. "Not hardly." "Well we'll see about tha-" Silver grunted. "Huh?" Where'd he go?" The hedgehog had snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air. Silver glanced around. "Awwwwww crap. I lost him didn't I?" he complained. "Well, yes. But at least Amy's ok. We will get him later." I smirked. "Let's bring Rose back to everyone….."

**OMG i finnaly conquered my writers block! As soon as i get all this stupid make-up homework done i will be getting out some more chapters hopefully.  
SOOOOO...  
Who is the creepy mist guy?  
Why do my teachers have to give SO much homework?  
Why did the guy want Amy?  
And as always...  
Why do I love Hot CoCo powder so much? 8D  
btw you guys. for some reason deviant art is being stupid so if you dont see any paragraphs or indentations, thats why.**


	8. Pillows and Mist

Amy's POV

_Before I was drifting, everything was dark. It hurt to move. Suddenly, a bright light had pierced the dark. Then it was all gone. Now I'm drifting … again…. A slight rocking motion runs through me. "…am I…..being carried…?" a voice thought. This place was really weird… "I guess it doesn't really matter though….." part of me said. The darkness slowly enveloped me again…._

I was surrounded by warmth. My head was leaning on something fuzzy. "…..Feels nicee…." I mumbled, and buried my face in it. Just then it spoke. "Rose, I am not your pillow." Shocked, I looked up. Shadow's face was staring down at me. "Ehhh? SHADOW? What are you doing here?" I panicked. "I could ask the same about you." He replied calmly. I stared around. We were walking through the forest; I could see Silver dashing about as well. He was carrying me, (bridal style) my arms were around his neck. "A-ahh! I'm sorry!" I yelped and jumped down. "No. Wait." He started. Too late, I collapsed on the ground. He sighed. "The mist that put you asleep also had seemed to have a temporary effect on your muscles….you can't really walk." "Well…..Fuck." I grumbled. Grinning, he picked me up again and continued walking. I glanced behind me at Silver. "Shadow, if you're so fast why can't you just run all the way back?" I asked. He smiled a crooked smile, "I'm sorry, you're simply too heavy for me to run all the way back."Heat flooded to my cheeks. "WHY YOOUU…..!" I screamed, about to pull out my hammer. "Aww Crap. I can't move my arms very well right now…can I?" I sighed. "I'll get my revenge on you later Shadow." "OK then Miss Rose." He said with mock courtesy, "Although I see your lungs seem to work just fine." My eyes narrowed. "Oh….shut up." I said. Silver grinned. He seemed to be looking more happy than normal.

We finally got back to Tails's place. There, he gave me an injection that quickly helped me gain strength again. However, he kept asking me annoying questions. "What exactly did the guy look like? How did he put you to sleep? Did you bring a sample of the mist?" He pestered. "Tails-"I began, but Shadow interrupted me. "Tails, Amy is tired and has gone through a big ordeal. The guy was impossible to see, except for his eyes. She doesn't know how he put her to sleep. And as soon as I touched her body the mist evaporated." He glared at him, "Understand?" Tails nodded slowly. I sighed, "Thanks Shadow. I'm gonna go clean up now." I said gratefully. I went to go take a shower.

Now about the shower, let me explain. Tails wanted to study what happened to me, as well as a full account from me. I now have to stay over for a few days. He has enough spare rooms to house almost everyone, so it wasn't much of a problem finding a space. The hot water turned on and I got in. "I wonder what that was all about? With Shadow carrying me and all…" I thought. His touch was different from than Sonic's… It was gentle, yet rough. "WAIT…..Why am I thinking about this?" I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "I need to concentrate on something else." I said out loud.

I was brushing my quills out when I heard a voice. "Amy? Can I come in?" "Oh, Blaze, sure. What is it?" I answered. "The doors unlocked." Blaze entered closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed beside me. "Well when Silver was filling me in on what happened he said something that I think you should know…. I assume Shadow told you he couldn't run while holding you for that long?" "Um, yes….but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "I've seen Shadow carry Silver more than an hour while running when Silver collapsed last time." She stated. Shocked, I stared at her. "So….that whole time….he was faking…? Why..?" I said slowly. "My guess is he wanted to carry you longer." She smiled. I blushed furiously. "N-n-no. That's not possible. This is Shadow we're talking about! He just lied to me for fun, to mess with me." I whispered. "Allrightt then." Blaze said. "I'll leave you alone now." She got off the bed and stepped toward the door. Abruptly, she turned around. "Oh! That reminds me… Could you maybe teach me how to make those cookies of yours? Silver loves them, and I would like to surprise him with some sometime." I nodded. "Oh. Sure. I'll give you the recipe later." "Thanks Amy!" she yelled, and dashed out the door.

_"Today sure is turning out strange…"_

**NO way ** **  
In this we find out that Shadow has a slightly perverted mind!  
...no...not really...but kinda...!  
What is happening?  
No one knows?  
Next time...  
BLAZE WILL DISCOVER THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS!  
SILVER WILL USE A SHAM-WOW!  
Will Amy give Blaze the cookie recipe?  
Who is the mystery potato-I mean hedgehog?**


	9. Power

Amy's POV

I awoke to the smell of food. The delicious scent was practically lifting me out of bed. Walking over to the small dresser that was in the comer of the room, I brushed my quills out. It was a good thing that nothing important was happening today, because I looked well, like shit. Maybe and after-affect of that weird smoke? I sighed. I guess this was as good as I could get it. Leaving my room, I went to the kitchen. Cream had made breakfast. Home-made waffles and bacon, with fresh strawberries tipped with powdered sugar. _"Well one thing's for sure, she won't have any problem finding a good husband." Silver was already at the table, along with a certain bat. "Rouge!" I exclaimed, "When did you get here?"_ As usual, she was wearing the excessive makeup and exposing clothes, but something seemed different about her. "Did something happen?" She smiled, and then held up her hand. I gasped. "Wh-wha I mean when did- did you...Oh my god!" On her finger was a beautiful ring made of sapphires and diamonds. "Knuckles proposed to Rouge-san!" Cream exclaimed happily. "B-but whe-" I stammered, "Last night." She smirked. "He seemed so nervous at the time I thought he wasn't going to be able to spit it out." "Where is he now?" I asked. "Off celebrating, and spreading the news." she replied. Just then, Tails came in."Amy, I would like to check to make sure all traces of the smoke are off your body. Come with me please." "Awwwwww...can I at least eat first?" I whined. "No, sorry. It might interfere with the testing. I was lucky to get here before you ate. I promise you can eat later though." He compromised. "Ill save you some food and bring it to you later," Cream said. Goddamit. Why can't I at least eat a decent meal? I guess I have no choice...

He led me to a small medical unit. There, he did what most doctors do. It was pretty much like a regular checkup. Just as I thought we were done, however, there was one more test. "This isn't exactly a test; it's just to find out a person's compatibility to use the chaos powers. I've already tested everyone else, I just never got a chance to test you." he explained. He hooked my arm up to a machine. "Now. Take a deep breath and hold this." he said, producing a chaos emerald from his lab coat pocket. Walking over to the the laptop he typed in a few commands. An eerie buzzing noise started echoing throughout the room. The chaos emerald in my hand started glowing a vibrant green. I felt power welling up inside me. Then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. "So... How did I do?" I asked. "Amy, I'm not too sure how to say this," He said slowly, "but according to this you should be able to use chaos powers." "Umm...like the scary-but-cool attacks that Shadow does?" I asked. "Yes. Something like that.." he said. Shocked, I looked at him... "That's...AWESOME! Does this mean I can now use ultra powerful attacks? Am I powerful now? What other stuff can I do? Why don't I feel any different?" The questions were flooding out now. I wanted to know every ounce of information I could about this. "I couldn't tell you but...Shadow could. Maybe he could teach you." At that moment, the very subject of our conversation walked into the room. "I bet I could." He said. "Why don't you let me train her?

**PART 9,3345!  
jk...its only part 9.  
I wrote this while in the car so if it's weird DONT JUDGE me like you do with my llama farm! XD  
SOOOO?  
OMFG Amy can use Chaos control?  
WHY IN THE NAME OF PINAPPLE HASNT METAL SONIC RAPED AYONE YET?  
Find out..?  
Yes, I know theres a little bit of cussing...deal with it!**

**More...**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**


	10. Rainbows and Proposals

Amy's POV

I stared at him in shock.

_"Shadow...teaching me...? He'll kill me!"_ "Um Tails," I said quietly, "I don't think this is a very good idea..." "Amy, I think this is a great idea. I'm sure that Shadow would make a wonderful teacher. After all, he probably knows the most about chaos energy than anyone else. And it wouldn't hurt to have more fighting-capable people around here." he replied. I glanced over at Shadow, who appeared to be enjoying himself. Although he hadn't said anything, there was this look in his eye that made him look like someone had given him food. I let out a deep sigh. "Alright. Fine. One condition though." I stuck out my hand. "Chaos Emerald. So were even." He looked at me. "You know that you'll get one eventually after some training right?" "Yes, but I don't trust you. By that time who knows what could have happened. Anyway, I'm going to go get some breakfast." I stomped back to the kitchen. By the time I had escaped from my 'tests' it was almost noon. My stomach ached and I grabbed some strawberry waffles from the counter. It felt so good to have food in my stomach! Sighing contently, I went outside to take a walk. I was halfway out the door when something grabbed me from behind. It was Shadow. "Oh no you don't. You're training. Without my permission, you can't do anything." "Yes I can," I huffed. "Just watch me." I ran out the door. Instead I found myself facing the living room. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh right. I forgot about THAT. Let's just get this over with." I said as I stomped back inside.

Rouge's POV

Last night was like a dream. Knuckles and I had a romantic dinner, and then he proposed. When I woke up this morning it still seemed surreal. I was engaged! Quickly, I had flown over and told everyone. Not one of them had looked surprised. Well, except for Amy. Mostly, they were just wondering when. Was it that obvious? Did we make that good of a couple? It wasn't a bad thing. After all, we WERE getting married. The due date was set for next month, in a church near where the Master Emerald was. He had wanted us married as soon as possible, but I managed to drag the date a little further so I could at least get a dress for myself and the bridesmaids. Sometimes that idiot could be SO dense. Didn't he know how long it could take to get a dress? Since the Master Emerald was still his responsibility, he would build a home close to it. It didn't matter to me, as long as we could be together and I could still be a jewel thief.

Knuckles's POV

***We're sorry; this particular persons emotions are too great to express. Instead, please listen to some music to take up the place where it was supposed to be. ***

I am really special cuz there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song; It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long! Oh Oh Oh! I'm sooo happppyyyyy I can barely breathe! Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy and hardcore. Happy as a coupon for a $20 dollar w**** hahahaha I'm really happy I'm sugar coated me! Happy, Good, Anger, Bad, that's my philosophy! Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave!

***Thank you, now back to normalness…***

Amy's POV

Training with Shadow was…difficult to say the least. He criticized everything I did. From not concentrating enough to the position of my feet to what I had for breakfast. It got SO annoying! Half of it seemed not to even be relevant. Every day we would go out jogging in the morning. Apparently it was just as important to train my body's endurance as my mind. Some days I barely got to see anyone else all day. And Shadow was not exactly the most talkative or social hedgehog in the world. But, after a month, I finally understood most of it.

**YAYY! finnallyyyyyyyy a song!  
Well, let's just say Knuckles is in his happy place.  
Next time...  
WHO IS THE DARK KNIGHT?  
Where are the Soba noodles?  
What day is it?  
WHO ARE YOU REALLLLYYY?  
*If the song lyrics are all messed up please know i just fixed them***


	11. Tension

Amy's POV

It was the day before the wedding. I was busy making the wedding cake. But I seemed to be one of the only people actually doing something. If I could choose a word to describe us all it would be…nervous as hell. Cream was making large flower wreaths for the ceremony, but kept screwing up. Rouge was out looking for makeup, determined to forget about everything, and find the perfect shade. Knuckles had been staring into space the last 3 hours. Occasionally, his face would twitch and he would ball his hands into fists again. Tails was inside his workshop, I hadn't seen him all day.

As for myself, I just wanted it to go well. Shadow was the only one that seemed entirely unfazed by the fact that there was a wedding tomorrow. He gave me the day off, and spent the whole day sleeping on the couch with some headphones on…..drooling. I don't know if he was as exhausted as I was, or if he had just decided to act like a person for once. His sleeping expression made me laugh. It's too bad that he never looked like that in real life. You could never tell what, or IF he was feeling any kind of emotion at all. I guess we could thank Maria's death for that. She was the only one who Shadow would show any form of positive emotions to. Just then, a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Amy, hon, I think you've sliced enough strawberries." Rouge said as she walked in the door holding many large bags. "Oh! Rouge, you're back." I said. Then I glanced down. Shock crossed my face for a second as I saw the gargantuan amount of strawberries I had unknowingly cut. I sweat dropped.

"Ooops. Hehe sorry about that Rouge. I guess I got a little sidetracked..." "A little?" She said "Those are just for the frosting….and the cake isn't THAT big…" She gave me the death stare.

"Alright. Alright. I'll eat a few of them…that better?" I asked. "Yes." She smiled sweetly and continued into the living room.

Rouge entering the room triggered a chain of events. Knuckles snapped out of his daze, and Shadow woke up. Cream suddenly ran into the room with a flower veil, placed it on her head, and ran out again. She then turned to Knuckles, and her gaze softened. "Oh…h-hi Rouge. How w-was you're day?" Knuckles stuttered, kind of looking like someone had just dumped cold water on him. Rouge playfully slapped him. "Relax a bit, Knux. We're only getting married." She said, and walked up to her temporary room.

"Sure." He muttered. "JUST getting married…"

Shadow's POV

The couch is not the best place for a nap. When I woke up, my neck hurt like hell. I need to remember that next time.

I guess that echidna and Rouge are getting married tomorrow. Does it bother me? No. Do I care? No. I gave Amy some time off, as she had actually had been working hard. It was difficult, she complained a lot. Once, Maria had shown me that taking a few days off once in a while was not a bad idea. Recently I had been very tired. So I used this time to be 'lazy' and sleep. Amy was acting happier, but sometimes acted like something was missing….probably that stupid faker again.

It annoyed me how she acted like he was the center of her world.

Obviously he didn't like her. Or was too embarrassed to say anything. In any case, she should just give up. One-sided obsessive relationships never work out. "Listen to me," I grumbled aloud, "I sound like a goddamn matchmaker. It's not my problem."

Knuckles's POV

Uh. I still can't believe it. I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm not too sure how to handle all this. I'm really nervous. I'm saying "I'm" too much. This is crazy. I just need to calm down.

I sat at the kitchen table in silence. People would often mistake me for angry, but I'm really just freaked out. I wonder what Sonic would think. He'd probably just flash his trademark smile and congratulate me. I really had wanted to have all my best buds with me at one of these times, but time can't just stop when someone is absent. Plus Sonic did always seem a tad bit stuck up about how famous he was. That idiot was always running away, never staying in one place for very long. It sucked to see him hurt Amy. She was a little obsessive, but she loved him…. If only she wasn't so clingy. Sonic didn't seem to understand how much Amy cared for him; She wasn't just another fan girl.

I sighed. _"And somehow we've gone to worrying about my marriage to Sonic's love life."_ I thought. "Maybe some sleep would help." Groaning, I stood up quickly. The room spun around me. "Shouldn't do that….." I grumbled walking away.

Amy's POV

Stepping up to Rouge's door with Cream, Tikal, and Blaze, I knocked quietly. Rouge had been difficult and wouldn't let us see the dresses until the day before. It was around 7 in the evening, so we thought she had procrastinated enough. "I wonder what they'll look like." Tikal whispered, "I'll bet they will be pretty." It was surprising to most of us that Rouge had wanted Tikal to be the maid of honor. Back before Rouge had started dating Knuckles there had been some rivalry between those two. The door opened a crack. "Hello girls, you're here to see the dresses?" Vanilla smiled. "Yes please!" Cream said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Cream's mother had been working on the dresses for a very long time. She used to work at a bridal shop, so this was second nature to her. We all walked into the spacious, princess like room that Rouge had conjured up in the days she had been staying here. My breath left my body. On the wall opposite of the dresser were the dresses. Tight at the bust and strapless, they were a shimmery silver. A rippled ribbon was wrapped around the waist and the skirt flared out at the knees. Tikal's and Cream's dresses were similar. Except Tikal's was a Champagne color and Cream's was pink and adorned with flowers. Rouge then stepped out of the bathroom wearing her dress.

All I can say is, we better find a way to keep Knuckles conscious.

**EDIT: Oh thankgodthestory'slongernow…**

**YEASSSS!  
OXY CLEAN! NOW WITH MORE CITRUS FLAVORED SAUCE!  
...what happened to me just now?  
Soooo  
THE WEDDING IS COMING UP!  
O NOES!  
What will happen?  
IS SHADOW A REAL PERSON?  
WHO IS PETER PAN'S REAL FATHER?  
Will the wedding go off alright?  
What does Rouge's wedding dress look like?  
WHERE THE F*** IS SONIC?**

Find out...?  
*Because now the literature has to be longer to get into Sonic club ill try to make these longer from now on.*


	12. A Joyous Occasion?

Amy's POV

On the day of the wedding the sun rose early, and I found that I didn't sleep as much as I would have liked. Even after drawing the curtains and putting a pillow over my face, I could not go back to sleep. Giving up, I went downstairs to quickly check the weather for this afternoon. Cloudy. _"Thank god it's going to be inside."_ I trudge back upstairs. I had spent the night in my own house, and was supposed to bring some of the makeup over. Grabbing a backpack from my closet, I went into my bathroom and started stuffing it with Redkin products, hair gel, perfume, hair ties, hair clips, eyelash curlers, mascara, foundation, lipstick, a straightner, curler, and some makeup remover. Heading to the kitchen I made a quick breakfast, just an egg and toast. There would be plenty of food later at the reception, so I didn't eat a whole bunch. Then I got ready to head out.

Since I had learned how to control the Chaos Emerald's power, I barely even used my bike anymore. It was just SO EASY to get from one place to another! I've started to wonder how everyone else can stand it. Shadow had explained the rules to me; you could do anything as long as it didn't disrupt time, fate, or dimensions. It took some getting used to, but as soon as I got it down I kinda went overboard. It does slightly drain your energy though. After 'teleporting' to the mall and back and making money appear out of thin air, I wasn't exactly bouncing around. That's why Shadow demanded that I work on endurance while training.

Glancing at the clock I saw it was 9:32. "I better get going." I sighed. Grabbing my backpack I stood up. After rummaging around a bit I pulled out a red chaos emerald from my pocket. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. I shifted all my thoughts to Rouge's house. "Chaos Control." I murmured softly. There was a strange sensation that made me feel lightheaded and buoyant -kind of like when you sit up too fast- and my feet touched rough ground. Opening my eyes I found myself on Rouge's doorstep. "Wait…my feet?" I thought. I looked down to see two bare, pink feet on the cement. "Shit! I forgot my shoes!" I yelled loudly. Quickly, I Chaos Controlled back to my room and grabbed the pair of silver high heels I needed. Slipping them on my feet, I went back. "I hope no one heard that." I thought to myself, embarrassed. Rouge was waiting for me. "Well good morning Miss Forgetful, we were wondering when you'd show up." Glaring at her, I stomped inside. "Amy, we could hear you from inside." Cream said happily, sitting in front of a huge flat screen. My anger melted. "Whoa. Your house is bigger than I remembered!" I told Rouge in amazement. I'd only been here once before, and to call it a house now was kind of an understatement. "Here's the stuff." I said in a rush, dumping the backpack in her arms. I was desperate to see how many Wii games were on that shelf. "H-hey!" She yelled. "There's a WEDDING going on today you know!"

Rouge had hired a professional to do our hair. After about 3 hours, we were all ready to go. I slipped on my bridesmaid dress, careful not to get my hair messed up, and then we were on our way to the church.

The church was located in a meadow at the base of the mountains. It had been around for a very long time and looked like some kind of small castle from a fairy tale. It didn't even look like it could be a building from outside. Maybe a monument…. The inside however, had been renovated a few years back for weddings, and looked fairly modern. We had some time before the wedding started, so I went to visit with some of the guests.

Rouge had invited EVERYONE. From the members of the Chaotix Detective Agency, to Big and Jet. The only ones who weren't here were Sonic, and some old members from the Freedom Fighters. "But today, I'm not even going to think of Sonic." I promised myself. "Nothing is going to ruin my mood today." Then, I heard from Blaze that the wedding was about to take place. Silver was the best man and went to go stand with Knuckles at the altar. Everyone else who was in the procession went outside. Blaze, Jet, Shadow, and I were the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen. We were the first to enter.

In pairs.

It pissed me off that Blaze suddenly 'claimed' Jet and made me walk with Shadow. I had planned to suddenly disappear with Jet before the ceremony started so Blaze would have no choice, but when I got outside she was right by him. I guess I have no choice….. After us were Tails and Cream. The ring bearer and flower girl. Rouge hoped that Cream would enjoy walking next to him. Smiling, I remembered her face when we told her! Next was Tikal, the maid of honor, and then Rouge herself.

Finally, it was time to start. We all lined up in order and the wedding began. Well, except one. Shadow was trying to escape. Running over, I grabbed his arm and lugged him over. He had never wanted to do this in the first place, but these are his friends. (As much as he doesn't want to admit it) So I'm making him.

We walked down the aisle behind Blaze and Jet. Just then, I saw a very jealous looking Silver glaring at Jet with Blaze. "He must really like her…" I thought. Then I happened to glance at Shadow's face. It was…expressionless, almost annoyed. "_TRY_ to at least look happy!" I whispered angrily. His eyes flickered to me for a second, and then forward again. There was still no emotion on his face. We got up to the altar and stood next to Blaze. Then Rouge entered. While everyone's eyes were on her I swiftly kicked his shin. He growled darkly and gave me a death stare. I simple looked at him. He put on a fake smirk. However, as the wedding progressed, that smirk became real.

After Rouge got to the altar, Knuckles worries seemed to be wiped off his face. He took her hands in his calmly as the Priest, spoke. He took forever, but it was finally time for the vows.

Knuckles took a VERY deep breath; "I, Knuckles the Echidna, take you Rouge the Bat, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. So help me God." He finished looking rather pleased with himself.

By this time, preludes of tears were starting to well up in Rouge's eyes. She cleared her throat and began; "I-I, Rouge the Bat, take you Knuckles the Echidna, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you; I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. So help me God." She stated wiping her eyes.

Then they both spoke in unison; "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Tails stood up and presented the rings. Which they placed upon each other's hands.  
The old Labrador took both of their right hands together, "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." Then he faced the two. "Rouge and Knuckles have now given and pledged themselves to each other. I am happy to pronounce them Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride. I smiled as they kissed. It was the light kind of kiss that showed you how much love and devotion was between them. Just within earshot, I could hear the minister murmur a blessing.

Silver's POV

The reception was AWESOME! HOLY CRAP they had all these different kinds of food and It was amazing! Somehow me and Blaze got into a watermelon eating contest and I got really full! It did annoy me that I couldn't walk with Blaze….but I guess its ok...

Amy's POV

Wow, the reception was really nice. It had started raining outside but there was such a cheery atmosphere in here that I don't think anyone cared. I was grabbing some punch with Cream when the music stopped suddenly. I looked around, surprised, and laughed nervously. "What's wrong-" I managed to get out. But then my voice somehow cut off suddenly. Standing in the doorway was someone I was all too familiar with.  
It was Sonic.

**WOOWWW This is long!  
You have no idea how long it took for me to find all the vows and shi- i mean STUFF- online!  
[link]  
Just so this doesn't get deleted heres the website i got it on...  
SOSOSOSOSO...  
They got married?  
WHY IS SONIC BACK?  
OMG!  
Is the cake really a lie?  
Where is Batman's Batcave?  
On a scale of 1 to Osama Bin Ladin how good was Sonic's hiding place?  
Enjoy! **


	13. Confusion

(…Normal POV?)

The entire room went dead silent. It seemed like their vocal cords were gone. A mixture of weird expressions were plastered all over people's faces. "Is that…" Tails whispered, "Sonic-san?" Cream murmured, finishing his sentence. Amy took a small, shaky, step toward him. It looked like mix of pain and disbelief. "Amy…?" Rouge asked. She slowly turned back around…smiling …? "I'm fine Rouge…." She said, returning to Shadow's side, where he stared at the annoying little problem that had just appeared within the doorway.

Rouge's POV

I _swear_, sometime I'm going to smack him. Sonic was always getting in my way when it came to stealing, and now he prances in…and throws off MY wedding? He has the worst timing. Behind her was that chick from the freedom fighters…..was it….Sally Acorn? Was that her name? I had only met a few times during Sonic's birthdays. She had grown a bit; her long, russet colored hair reached her waist even while tied back in a ponytail. Other than that, there was not much change.

Poofy bangs: check.

Boring unfashionable Jacket: check

Blue boots: check

"Maybe I should take her somewhere to get new clothes…." I murmured to myself. "Wait. This is no time to think about that." I shook my head. Poor Amy looked like she was going to have a heart attack, as she took a baby step toward the blue hedgehog. "Amy…?" I asked, checking to see if she was still conscious. She turned her head slightly towards me, and smiled. "I'm fine Rouge…." She said.

Well, she certainly didn't seem that FINE. On top of her overwhelming situation, I happened to see her eyes franticly gazing between Shadow and Sonic. Of course, both seemed completely oblivious to her panic. _"MEN…"_ I thought, _"There all the same."_

Sally walked forward to stand beside Sonic. "Oh my," she said with fake shock, "Did we interrupt something?" Finding it a bit hard to control myself under the circumstances, I growled loudly. "WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK? This is a WEDDING!"

Knuckles' POV

I watched happily as Rouge charged at Sally. _"Thank god she's on my side."_ Rouge could get pretty scary when she wanted to. (Of course I didn't admit that to anyone. I was KNUCKLES! Im the one who's supposed to be strongest in our group! There's no way I would be stupid enough to admit that I'm afraid of her. I have to be a man….) "Yea! Bitch fight!" I said to Tails, or at least I thought….

It wasn't Tails. I had turned the wrong way and found myself looking at Tikal. She did the obvious thing for a girl, and smacked me.

"What was that for?" I yelled. It didn't seem so obvious to me. "For being such an idiot!" She yelled back. "Shut UP! I didn't mean to talk to YOU anyway." I huffed. It was too late to talk to Tails now. He was already rushing over to Sonic's side, ready to plague him with a million questions.

"Sonic! Where were you? Everyone was so worried!"

Wedding guests started to crowd Sonic, asking similar questions. He slowly pushed through the crowd, till he came to me, at the edge of the 'mob'. "So buddy, you finally asked her then?" He said, glancing around at the set up. "Too bad I missed the ceremony…" He grinned his trademark smile. "Congrats,"

Yep same as ever.

"Uh….so…..why ARE you here?" I asked, walking over to a table. His eyes closed. "After Eggman died…I needed some time to think. I went to visit my old friends from the freedom fighters-" "And you brought back a girl?" I grinned, "I knew it! Maybe Amy won't be so obsessed over you now. Good job." His happy mood seemed to lessen a little. "How is Amy? She didn't look so great…." I stared across the room to where Amy was trying to stop Rouge and Sally. "She's probably just shocked that you came back. Then there's also that training with Shadow…..I'm sure it must be wearing her out…"

"Huh? What do you mean….Shadow…?" His confused face made me laugh. "Oh, right, you don't know yet...Shadow is teaching Amy how to use chaos powers."

Sonic's POV

Wow. Amy using chaos powers? How was that possible? It was hard to even picture her using something other than her hammer. Somehow it made me uneasy that Shadow was her teacher…. I said good-bye to Knuckles and went over to talk to Amy. Rouge and Sally had stopped fighting, and now she was chatting with Cream. Again, it seemed like everyone was going to follow me around with questions and words of welcome. I spotted Silver and Blaze standing together. "How the hell did they get here?" I wondered. Finally reaching them, I went for a something normal. There was no telling how mad Amy was at me. "Hey Cream, Amy." "Hi Mr. Sonic, it's so good to see you again. We were wondering when you would come back." Cream said happily. "Welcome back." Amy said stiffly. "I see you brought Sally with you."

Great. She brought up the one topic I wasn't ready to discuss. "Yeah….she wanted to come along, so I let her." I said awkwardly. _"Strange, she hasn't attacked me, or tried to glomp me or anything yet. Her personality's different. But… she does look pretty in that dress. I need to thank Rouge later."_

"So," Cream said, trying to change the subject. "How did you find us?" Grateful for a chance for escape, I went along. "We didn't. We were looking for a place to get out of the rain. I was pretty surprised to see you all here. Amy looked down. "That's cool. Anyway, there's not much to do now. I guess I'll go home for now. Maybe change out, and bring some more things over to Tails's. Bye Cream, I'll see you later." "Alright Amy….I'll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow, ok?" She seemed to brighten up a bit at that statement. "Bye then," she said to me. "H-hey. Wait! Do you want me to bring you home?" I asked her, "I could carry you back really fast in this rain." "No...I'm fine. I can use this now." She said, holding up a ruby colored emerald. "Oh...right…. Sorry, I guess I forgot." It was so weird to be the fastest thing alive and not be useful…

"Damn…there goes my chance to talk to her." I mumbled. I guess I would just have to tell her now. "Ames-" I started, "Sorry, but I have to go." She whispered, and disappeared in a flash of light. "Hold on!" I yelled. "There's something I need to tell you about-"

But she was already gone. "Too bad Sonic. Guess you'll just have to wait. If you want to talk to her, why don't stay over at my place like usual? She's gonna be there for training." Tails said. I sighed, "I might as well Tails, it's not like I have much of a better place to go." It might take a while, too. She seemed upset about something.

**BTW: There are a few cuss words so any little children should leave now BEFORE your eyes start burning.  
WE FOUND OUT THE TRUTH!  
Sonic was with Sally...(or did you see this coming already..?)  
Amy is sad! (No shit sherock)  
Rouge got into a cat fight?  
THE POLAR BEARS HAVE MIGRATED!  
Santa Claus is...secretly batman?  
so..  
WILL KNUCKLES WIN THE 10,000 dollar SHOPPING SPREE?  
WHO DRANK ALL MY CREAM SODA?  
ROUGE TAKES A BATH IN CREAM CHEESE?  
DONT MISS OUT!  
Enjoy **


	14. Coming to Terms

Amy's POV

_"Well so much for not thinking about him..." _

l ran through the rain. My lack of concentration and energy had me end up farther from my house than I had wanted."How could I have been so _stupid?_" I asked myself relentlessly. Of course Sonic would go to HER! She was his first love...they almost got married! I was so close to forgetting about her -so close- but I couldn't. She was the little problem in the corner of my mind that had always nagged at me whenever I thought of Sonic and me. That's probably why he had brought her back with him. She had helped him when he had come to her about eggman. Now they were in love...  
again.

Running while choking back tears wasn't easy. I soon found it hard to see from the cascade of water pouring from my eyes. Luckily I did reach my house soon after. Fumbling with the keys, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all the memories of Sonic.

_Sonic was saving me from Eggman.  
Sonic laughing with our friends.  
Sonic keeping the good luck charm I made for him.  
Sonic swimming to save me...  
Oh Sonic...  
_  
He was the one friend I had held dear to me, closer than the rest, maybe even more than Cream.

I burst into my room, throwing myself on the bed.  
"All these-

"All these years have meant nothing." I sobbed into my pillow."He never cared! I was just another girl- another friend- another person who needed rescue! He was saving himself for her." My crying continued. So long that I couldn't even keep track of time. I never understood how someone could cry themselves to sleep...until that night.

In the morning, I awoke to birds singing outside of my window. Angrily, I stomped over to the window and slammed it shut. "Im so glad it's such a nice day for you. Now go away!" I yelled to the birds. My room was a mess; things were strewn all over the place...mostly Sonic things.

Looking in the mirror, I surveyed myself;  
My bubblegum pink quills were in messy knots, I was still wearing my dress from the wedding, and I had a imprint of the carpet on the side of my face. Just as I thought of changing, I remembered about Cream  
and the others.

They surely would send someone to get me when they found I wasn't there. I hurried to straighten myself out. There wasn't any reason to look flashy today. Sonic would just be looking at Sally. And you could never tell what Shadow would do. After getting out of the steamy bathroom I changed into a black tank top, Jean skirt, and black boots. For now, I would just pretend not to think of Sonic. Trying to compose myself and forget him, I went downstairs. There wasn't much left to do...just wait.

(Normal POV)

Tails sat at the table talking with Cream. "-and she did say she was coming back here?" he asked, "Yes Tails!" Cream said irratatedley, "What do you think I've been saying? We need someone to get her! I promised her breakfast!" "Fine Cream," Tails sighed, "you can go bring her breakfast..." "Umm...Tails...can I go with Cream..?" Sonic interrupted slowly. He sighed, "Sorry Sonic, but honestly, you're probably the last person she wants to see. Shadow can go." A strange I-don't-believe-it look spread onto his face, while the rest looked to Shadow. The black and red hedgehog slowly opened one eye from where he was sleeping. "Why? I don't care about her problems.""She's YOUR student isn't she? Weren't you planning to do some training today?" Growled Tails, "Fine...I'll go with the Rabbit. JUST because she's my student and is weak." He grabbed Cream and stomped out the door, leaving the rest behind.

Amy's POV

My doorbell sounded sooner than I had expected. The sound left me freaked out and nervous. What would they say? Are the mad? I stumbled over to the door. "H-hello?" I answered.

Thank god, it was Cream.

"Amy? Why didn't you come back like you were supposed to?" she asked, "Everyone was worried, especially Sonic." The name invoked a strange feeling within me. "Don't talk about him!" I spat, "He isn't important anymore!" "But Amy…" Her voice grew softer, "I thought you loved him…." I looked away, "Please, I don't want to talk about this…just leave me alone." Suddenly a hand pushed Cream out of the way. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that. You have training to do. What if that guy tries to kidnap you again?" "SHADOW? W-w-when did you get here?" I stammered, "I've BEEN here." He sighed, "Now come on, you have training to do." He slung me over his shoulder and dragged me out of my house. "Good job Shadow-san, now let's bring her back to Tails." Cream said brightly as she followed us. "Wait….YOU'RE WORKING TOGETHER?" I yelled, "THAT'S….JUST….UNFAIR!" Shadow didn't seem like the type to work for –or with- young girls. Better use that to my advantage. "Hey….Shadooowww…" I whined.

"What?"

"You don't understand how a young maiden like me feels. Let me go. I'm upset! How would you feel if Maria suddenly came back to life?" He glared down at me for a second, and then the anger vanished. "I would feel…..emotionally compromised." He said grumbled slowly. My eyes lit up, "Did it work, will he let me go?" I thought. "But..." He smirked, leaning down into my face. "I'm not going to make an exception for you." With that he hoisted me up onto his back again. "You're training, then I'm leaving. That's it, that's all. No exceptions." "GODDAMMIT!" I yelled, beating my fists against his back, "Let me go!" Too soon though, we reached the house. By then my slightly happy mood had completely vanished. It replaced itself with sorrow and worry. As we went inside, Sonic stood up. "Amy-"

_"Oh crap. Think. Thiiinnnnkkkk!"_ I shut my eyes tight as I thought up something- No. Anything would work by this point. My eyes flashed open. Of course! Just ignore him. "Come on Shadow, let's finish up the training so I can finally sleep in." I said loudly, as I did my best to walk past him. It was so hard too! It took an eternity to cross the room and I felt my eyes automatically shifting in his direction every few seconds. "Odd, Shadow looks kinda pissed too…" I thought, glancing behind me. When I reached the door, I gratefully swung it open and escaped down the hall, Shadow close behind me.

(Normal POV)

As the pink and black hedgehogs disappeared, the blue one sat lonely on the couch. "I don't get it...why is everyone mad at me?" He murmured. "MAYBE it's because you disappeared for months on end without telling anyone." Rouge shot sarcastically, flying in through the window. She had come back to grab some of her things. "I can't tell, but MAYBE, just MAYBE that's why." "Rouge, you're not helping-" Tails snapped irritably, while disassembling a watch. "Ok, ok, I got it." She interrupted, "Still, you'd think the fastest thing alive wouldn't be so DENSE." With that, she sauntered off to her temporary bedroom.

Sonic looked down at his hands again. "I can understand why Amy would be mad at me, leaving her alone. But what's with Shadow? Why would Shadow be mad at me over this? He hates this kind of stuff, anything that has to do with emotions actually." "How would I know?" Tails moaned, "You can't predict anything he does." Tightening in the last screw, he began to polish the front. His brow furrowed as he came across an interesting thought.

"Could it be that….?" He wondered aloud, and then quickly corrected himself. "Nah, impossible. That would never happen."

"Could it?"

**hehehehehehe..!  
Took a while...hahhhh...  
so.  
OMG SHADOW'S PISSED! RUNN AWAYYY!  
Should Cream get back in the kitchen and make sammiches?  
How dense is Sonic?  
WAHT IN THE NAME OF PIRATES IS TAILS TALKING ABOUT?  
Japenese plum trees can see into your SOUL!  
WILL TIKAL GET OVER HER PS3 ADDICTION?  
Find out- next on MOOSE HUNTERS!  
enjoy **


	15. Annoyance

Shadow's POV

_Damn it…..that faker's back. As soon as I finish teaching Rose the basics, I'm leaving. If I stand around him much longer I might lose it. The stupid guy always gets in the way. _

Amy's POV

At the end of the hall was the training room. Tails had designed it a few months back for Sonic, before he disappeared. It was bigger than it looked. The room was all white but you could program it to make false landscapes. A very futuristic computer sits in the corner and records our brainwaves and thoughts. That way if it synthesizes an enemy it makes almost custom to your attack patterns. There harder to defeat than anything you've battled before, trust me. I only had battled them a few times though. Mostly it was just sparring between me and Shadow. He didn't seem like he was in a very good mood so I had an uneasy feeling about what he was going to put me up against.

"Today I want you to fight another synthesized enemy." He said, stepping inside.

"Learn to change your attack pattern if your opponent starts to predict your attacks. Also, try using these weapons." Shadow tossed me a few materialized weapons. I stared. _"A hand grenade, gun, and a fancy looking knife? What was I supposed to do with those?"_ I thought, "You never know what may be lying around so it is important to utilize human weapons." Shadow walked over to a chair in the corner. "You can start now."

"Great," I growled, "So the bastard is just gonna sit in a chair and watch me get hurt? I better win this time." My enemy, a red squirrel with blonde hair, materialized in front of me. _"Hey…that looks…kinda like Sally..."_ I glanced behind me, i"Did he plan this?"/i If so, he wasn't showing it. He returned my gaze almost lazily, and then gave me a look that screamed. "Get on with it then."

Spinning back around, I saw that the squirrel had materialized a bright pink gun and was coming at me. These first few seconds always gave me chills as I fumbled around for my emerald. "Chaos morph." I whispered, dragging it out of my pocket. The gun changed into a rubber ball. She stared at it, confused. Sensing a chance I materialized a metal piko piko hammer and ran at her. She ducked in the nick of time, sliding under my heels and grabbing my feet.

"Wahhh!" I yelled, flipping over onto my back. She stood up silently, challenging me with her eyes. They were the wrong color, but if I tried, she could be Sally. Grabbing the gun Shadow gave me off the floor, I charged at her. She leaped aside nimbly trying to trip me again. My short legs were one of my weaknesses after all. "Not this time!" I growled, sliding across the floor. As she got within reach I yanked on one of her legs and flung her, slingshot style, over to Shadow. He was staring nonchalantly at the ceiling. As the robot/sally/squirrel/thing slammed into the chair he jumped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snarled, "If you're my teacher, then PAY ATTENTION!" I yelled, getting in his face. "You're supposed to be helping me get better! Not daydreaming." "I WASN'T daydreaming." He said indignantly. "What were you doing then?" I said sarcastically.

"Thinking."

"Like hell you were. If anything, I bet you were dreaming about Maria weren't you? Is she the center of your world or something? She's DEAD. Sorry to break it to you, but I don't think she died for you so you could get all depressed over her. She wants you to be HAPPY." I said, flaming up again.

_"Wait...oh shit did I really just say that?"_ I panicked.

"Don't you DARE speak of her that way.." He began, starting to look really scary when a voice interrupted us.

"Wow Amy, you guys are starting to act like a Married couple already…."

My face burned with embarrassment. "Really? Rouge, Really?" What are you talking about….? That's stupid." I rushed. "I don't like him." Peering to my side though, I was a little bit confused at wat I saw. His face was flushed and he was trying very obviously not to look at me. "Umm….ya…." My voice came out softer than before, almost like I was trying to cover up something. His face made me question my sane-ness. "Remember? I like Sonic!" I yelled bursting out, I wasn't trying to cover up anything. So why was this all so awkward?

"Of course you do. Sorry about that, Amy, Shadow." The white bat smirked at us in a knowing way. It was the kind of look that made my stomach turn over with uneasiness. "S-sure. Whatever. Just go Rouge…." Shadow said in a strangled tone that didn't fit him at all. "….don't you have better things to do?"

"Sure I do. It's just that…the creepy squirrel thing over there is about to attack you." The awkwardness vanished then as I looked around confused. "Huh? What squirrel?"

Then I remembered.

"Ohhhhhhh Shittt!"

I really didn't feel like fighting right now. "Shadow….you help me kill it ok?" I pleaded. "What? Why?" He growled, "This is your challenge. You do it." "Pleasee? I'll do something else to make up for it later….. It doesn't know your attack patterns…" I whined.

"Fine, but you have to fight ME later." He compromised, as we began to attack it.

Sonic's POV

After deliberating for a little while, I decided the best thing to do was to come right out and apologize. To both of them. I didn't want them to hate me for something, whatever it was. I made my way down to the hallway to the room that Tails had originally built for me. As I walked, Rouge passed me. "Rouge? What are you doing?" I asked, "I just heard some yelling so I stopped to see what was going on. Nothing interesting was happening though." "Oh, ok. I'm just gonna see how they're doing." She picked up the box she had been carrying, and continued walking down the hall. "Sonic?" She turned around, like she forgot something.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You've lost your chance."

Dumbfounded, I stared at her as she sauntered away. This is what I hated about girls. You could never understand them. _"You've lost your chance…?"_ What is that supposed to mean?

**This one is a teennssy bit short but it's 11:11 pm(-OMG MAKE A WISH FRIIENNDDSSS)  
and I need to sleep since im going on vacation tomorrow.  
So ya..  
WHY IS SONIC SO DENSE?  
WHO ARE THE MYTHBUSTERS?  
IS THE CAKE A LIE?  
BEWARE: WE HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE RABID MAN-EATING FROGS THAT WILL NOT ATTACK YOU IN 5 SECONDS.  
Thank you~  
The management.**


	16. Absolute Frustration

WARNING: Not for virgin 8 year old eyes (unless you want to die of nosebleeds MUAHAHA)

Sonic's POV

You see THIS is what's wrong with women. They never tell you anything and when they DO it's in code.

Walking down the hallway, I was unsure of what I was going to see. The light from the slightly cracked door shone on the walls and floor. Amy and Shadow were fighting some kind of enemy. Somehow the sight if Amy fighting disturbed me somehow. _"Maybe it's just the fact that she doesn't need to be protected anymore..."_ She looked...almost scarier then when she had out her hammer. That brought a horrible thought to my mind.

_"Eheh...it wouldn't be a good idea for her to find me here now would it?"_

I stepped briskly inside. They hadn't noticed me yet- I went to the chair seated in the corner. Tails had given me a walkthrough of the room before- it synthesized an enemy that could learn your techniques- but I hadn't seen it in use before now. I think he called it an I.S.E (intelligent synthesized enemy). I let my gaze travel from Shadow to Amy, and then over to the enemy. Amy was getting frustrated with the enemy. It was obvious as they danced from side to side that Shadow was going easy, egging her on to finish it off. But she kept missing more and more. After a while, the I.S.E lunged at her back; she wouldn't have enough time to retaliate would she? "Rose, your back…!" Shadow yelled gruffly, I leaned forward on my seat, half wanting to go help her, half of me knowing it wasn't my place. That she had to learn this for herself. Was it too late?

Well Amy must have got more flexible. She jumped up in the air, did a backflip, and landed behind the I.S.E. The knife had grazed her shirt, and ripped the back into bits. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a red gem. _"I want to see this. I wonder how she will attack?" _

"CHAOS THORN!" She screamed, raising it in front of her face. A rain of black daggers came raining down on the I.S.E. They pierced her flesh VERY realistically, in a way that made me question how Tails of all people, the one with virgin eyes, could have made this. Amy won. One of the spikes had gone straight through its heart. Speeding over to Amy, I grabbed her and supported her with my arm. "Are you OK Ames?"

"S-Sonic? When did you get here?"

"Ohh…. A while ago. That was some attack you had."

The bubblegum colored hedgehog flushed slightly."'Some attack' is right Rose." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Where did you learn something like that?"Glancing down, I saw the I.S.E's face, contorted with pain. Ugh, Tails certainly learned a few new tricks.

"I-I don't know…"

It had a strange resemblance to someone I knew…

"I just panicked and I said something and-"

My jaw dropped.

"A russet squirrel? Sally?" What were they doing? "Shadow! Why does it look like Sally?" I demanded. His ears pricked up and he turned toward my voice. He had a rather strange expression on his face, but as soon as his eyes met mine they turned cold and stony. "How the hell should I know? What does it matter if it looks a bit like that brat anyway?" He spat. "It's not like it was on purpose. The system can't do that. Calm down, faker there's no reason for you to worry about your little hime." He emphasized the last word, sneering for a very rude effect. "She's not-" I started but Amy interrupted me, glaring. "I'm leaving now. I'll patch myself up. Bye, Sonic, Shadow." She tore off the rest of her shirt. "This won't last much longer. I'll be going, then."

The only thought that went through my mind was-  
_"Have her breasts gotten bigger?"_

She must have noticed. "What? You don't have to look so surprised; you've seen me in a bikini before haven't you? Stop staring perverts." Turning around, she started to make her way out of the room.

"Amy…can I talk to you? What's wrong? Tails can help you. I'll take you there right now if you want-" I interrupted.

Surprisingly, she turned around. I was relieved until I saw her face.

"BAKA!" The tearful face of Amy Rose looked at me. Her emerald eyes glazed with pain. "Why, can't you get her out of your head for one second? Is she ALL you have ever cared about? If I'm with you, you barely even look at me if she's there! Ever! And NOW!" She yelled, pointing at me, "Now you can't even focus yourself on me when she isn't here! There's always gonna be that part of you that will do that! I have lived with the notion that I'm not good enough for you for so long! It's always, always, been there. Deep in my heart. And now…" Her tears were running down her porcelain face. "Now…I can't stand it anymore. Go to your hime, Sonic. She makes you happy. I finally see that now. She can do the one thing I can't. Bring you happiness." She smiled, pain showing through her every movement. "I'm going now. Bye." Her balled fist grabbed the once-was-shirt from the floor and she ran out.

Staring at the door that was just slammed, I considered for a split second chasing after her. Something told me, though, that if I tried this I would just make things worse. I wasn't ready to tell her yet. But it had to be soon. Trying to compose myself, I looked over at Shadow. He still looked a little abnormal from the shirt ripping incident. The weird thing was…he looked rather happy. Cheeky bastard. Clenching my hands, I realized that tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Why? Why does this always happen?" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. "No one ever understands what I mean. Now I've hurt Amy…maybe even beyond repair. I have to fix this- but how?"

Amy's POV

Running through the hall in the dark, I desperately tried to get to my room as fast as I could. No one should see me in this state- Mascara running, topless (except for my bra), and eyes dry and bloodshot. Not to mention the painful gash on my back. It had stopped bleeding, but it stung harshly. I kept remembering their faces.

Sonic had looked shocked and hurt.

Shadow had looked surprised and….

Did he look proud?

I kept trying to remember his face and put the pieces together. There was no way he could look proud. Emotion was something that Shadow rarely showed. Him being proud at all was just not possible. Finally reaching my room at the front of the way-too-long-hallway, I yanked open the door and ran in, slamming it behind me. Trying to block out other unwanted thoughts, I treated my wound, since Tails had taught me a little first aid. Then I started to change. Good thing, too. As soon as my bra came off, it too split.

I cannot imagine what my face looked like as I thought about what would have happened if I had stayed any longer…

Sighing, I threw it and the shirt into the trash can. Finally changed, I brushed out my frizzy quills and re-did my mascara. I was just about to leave, when I remembered a bad memory. Dashing back over to the trash can I double-bagged my ripped clothes. "You never know what people would think if they found or saw this" I thought, grimacing.

"Now. Where was I supposed to go?"

**OMG SONIC IS SUCCCHH A PERVERT! :O  
lolz aaannyyy wayy..  
For those of u who don't know Japanese;  
Baka means idiot or fool.  
Hime means princess.  
SOO NEXT TIME...  
SHADOW BECOMES THE NEW MODEL FOR HOT TOPIC?  
OMG I THINK KNUCKLES IS PREGNANT!  
Will Sonic ever fix this HUGE misunderstanding?  
Where is Amy going?  
Silver loves soymilk?  
Find out- On Shadamy Broken!**

**Enjoy **

**More...**


	17. Undisturbed Worry

Amy's POV

I managed to sneak out of Tail's place. The chance of meeting Sonic or Shadow on the way out the door was too risky. Not to mention that someone could have overheard our….conversation. It was conflicting, and not very lady-like for me to do this, but I snuck out my window. Sure, I could use the emerald, but Shadow would know. He must be psychic or something. He could always tell when I used it. Not just that, but that attack had drained me so much I was afraid what would happen if I tried anything else for a while.

I walked along the beach. The sun was setting, a bright orange ball of fire on the horizon.  
_"The last thing I wanted was for one of them to find me passed out like a little kid."_

Finally, I reached it. Ever since the summer 6 years ago, I came here whenever I needed to think.

The small inlet was right underneath a cliff at the south end of the beach. Unless you were in a boat on the open ocean, a person wouldn't think there was anything there at all. It was impossible to get to at high tide, unless you walked on a certain pattern of rocks you would fall right off. You had to have an amazing sense of balance. Obviously, not too many people went there. It was worth it though; even 9 year old me knew that. It had the softest sand on the beach, the sun shone there almost all day, and at night it was sheltered from the wind. The tide barely rose at all. It was sloped very steeply at the bottom so it just got deeper. I remember a few years back I had invited Cream to have a sleepover there. It didn't…turn out well...

But that's another story.

I sat down in the soft, white, sand. Suddenly everything I was ignoring hit me at once. _"I yelled at Sonic didn't I?"_ I whispered sadly, almost trying to turn this horrible reality into a dream. The memories of today flashed before my eyes.

_"-Amy…can I talk to you?-"_

"-BAKA!"

"-She can do the one thing I can't. Bring you happiness."

"-there's no reason for you to worry about your little hime." 

I squeezed my eyes shut. _"Sonic didn't do anything…he made his choice. It's Sally that I'm really mad at. How can I fix this?" _Just then, a voice came out of nowhere.

_"She's not-"_

I didn't remember this part, where had I heard it? The voice- it sounded like Sonic's…

He hadn't said anything during my…rant…

There was some part about Tails before that.

_"She's not-"_

My eyes widened. Oh God. That came right after what Shadow had been saying. Was he about to say "She's not my princess?"

Why didn't he finish?

Oh shit...I interrupted him.

I have to know what he was going to say. Sonic likes Sally. On a certain level everyone knew it. Even me. It was common knowledge right? Then what was he going to say? In the end were all my words going to be useless? If he doesn't like her, then who? Some girl he met? Is he gay? "me?" Said a tiny little voice in my head. For a second there- I felt lightheaded. Then my feelings crashed down to earth. No. Even if he did there was no way he would still like me after that. He must hate me!

But this is Sonic. He's a hero. Heroes forgive right? I laughed uncertainly. So many questions. Every time there was a problem he always got over it. He enjoyed helping others, even if it meant getting yelled at a bit in the process. I guess he just loves happiness.

But now how could I apologize?

He probably won't be too upset, but if I wait too long it will be too late! _"I better go back now."_ I stood up from my bed of sand, ready to leave. It was high tide. Damn. How long was I here? Even after all my thinking I still didn't have any more energy. So using chaos control was out. I guess that's why I always fell asleep in school. No energy. It was getting dark too -A few hours of sleep couldn't hurt- as soon as I woke up I could get out of here and tell Sonic. Sighing, I dug another bed of sand; (The last one ruined by my feet) that was farther away from the water. Determined to get my energy back as fast as possible, I thought about how things could be after this. Sure enough: I became drowsy rapidly and soon drifted off to sleep.

_~ ~ ~ ~  
The room is painted purple. My sight is hazy. "W-where am I?" Looking around me there was no exit or entrance. Under my feet was a glass window. Kneeling down, I pressed my face to the glass._

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog was leaning lazily against a tree. His ear flicked, indicating he must have heard. Looking up, he waved at me. It seemed he could hear my voice even though I was in this….box. Whenever I spoke my voice sounded auto-tuned and echo-y.

"I have so much to tell you! I'm really sorry about what I said-"

My voice was cut off. The window I was looking down upon sealed up as if you poured liquid plastic over it. Slowly looking up I saw a blonde human girl -not more than 13- and she looked somehow familiar. Then it hit me. "Maria…..? Is that you….?" As she looked at me, she smiled. Quietly nodding her head she opened her hands. "Umm…" I murmured, "What is it?" Walking forward a bit hesitantly, I stared into her hands. A white ball of light was floating above her two thumbs, but the outside was clear and shiny. Almost like a bubble. As soon as my eyes glanced at it I had this magnetic kind of attraction to it. I HAD to pop it. Looking up at Maria, she stretched out her hands.

As I touched it the outside of the 'bubble' dissipated into nothing. Maria with it. The white light spread out and engulfed everything; it was so shockingly bright I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Soft wind blew my hair around. When I finally looked again I was in an open space, everything gone. A dark shadow stood before me. It's back turned. "Hello?" I asked, freaking out. As the figure turned around red eyes and stripes melted into its appearance.

"Shadow? What are you doing here? Umm..."

"Rose." His voice was very gruff sounding. He grabbed me by the shoulders. Slowly leaning in, his eyes stared at mine. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen to the spot. And we just stood there. I, looking into his burning red eyes, and he, gazing into my not-so-calm emerald ones.

It was when he bent his head toward mine that I really started to panic. I could see every line, every shadow, every detail of his face. He was too close. Much too close. And I couldn't do anything about it. My eyelids forced shut and I heard him murmur one small word, so low I could barely hear it.

"Aisheteru"

**Holy shit I actually didn't take two weeks.  
I'm not giving the definition of aishiteru your gonna have to guess!  
btw the first one to guess just mighhttt..migghtt...get some points...  
EDIT- someone guessed  
...or a comission or something idk.  
soo...next time...!  
DARTH VADER INVADES PANDORA?  
Charmy becomes a MAN! (heh heh)  
The Tails doll replaces the real one?  
SHADOW TRIES ROASTED SWEET POTATOES AND LIKES IT!  
enjoy! **


	18. Disoriented

Sonic's POV

I think we all wanted to get out of there as soon as we could. Well, except for Shadow. He just stood there with a retarded look on his face. I couldn't blame him. Amy doesn't really blow up like that very often. Which took me back to my problem. And though it's hard to admit, taking out eggman is probably easier that dealing with girls. Even T ails was better at these thing than I was. Maybe he would have some good ideas about this.

Glancing up, I realized I had been pacing. My expression in the lake reflected just what I had been thinking: Hopeless Confusion. The best thing would just have to ask for help. After all- Sally was always hounding me about it. It wasn't my fault, Emotional and Physical help are completely different. And it always seemed I was the one helping.

"I need to go get Tails."

Luckily, his workshop had a large glass window on the side facing the trees. It would have been a pain trying to get in and out of there completely unnoticed. Grabbing a rock, I chucked it at the smooth surface. It hit with a resounding clink, also leaving a large chip.

…..

Hopefully he wouldn't see that.

He was in there alright, in fact, he ran up to the window all panicky. The kind of panicky that you get when you mix little children and horror movies. Spotting me almost immediately, he unlatched the window and jumped out.

"Hey Sonic!" He yelled, running over to me. "Hey. Umm listen Tails, I was wondering if I could ask you something." I mumbled incoherently, scuffing my foot around. "Sure," He looked surprised, "but somewhere else ok? There's a…situation...going on inside..." I flicked my ear toward the open window, and could hear some kind of yelling coming from inside, slowly growing louder. "I don't know what the situation is Tails, but I think it's coming closer. His eyes widened, he turned toward me and shoved at my chest.

"Hurry- hide behind that bush. Save yourself; I'll deal with this."

My mind was racing. What was it? An enemy? I focused all my mind on the sound.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

The sound got louder- I could now hear footsteps thumping along the floor, even from where I was.

""

"Tails," I began hastily, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Let me take care of it."  
"SHH!" He whispered back, "I got this. Just stay quiet."

" GAWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDD!"

The door to the workshop slammed open, so strong it broke the first hinge. Standing in the wood chip dust was a scary figure, another mobian, by the looks of it. As the dust settled, my jaw dropped.

"Knuckles?"

He had a really excited look on his face; almost like one of those creepy rape/la faces. "HEYY TAILS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I glanced over at Tails, who somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"Hey Knuckles, you said you had some good news to share with us..?"

He looked so proud; you could almost see him bursting with it. "I WON!"

"That's cool, what did you win?"

I almost wish I had a camera to get this. He never acted like this. This was the gayest, happiest, craziest Knuckles I had ever seen. I really wanted to use it for blackmail. But then his entire face changed. Into a sarcastic depressed look.

"Ohh I don't know Tails…" He said in a really soft voice.

"…it's just that…"

"I WON A TEN THOUSAND FU*KING DOLLAR SHOPPING SPREE!"

Tails smiled normally, congratulating him. "That's awesome; why don't you go tell Rouge about it?"

"OK! IM GONNA BUY SOME MORE WEDDING PRESENTS FOR US AND SOME JEWELS AND MAYBE SOME CLEANING CLOTHS FOR THE MASTER EMERALD….." His shouting continued as he pranced out of the room and down the hall.

The yellow fox sweatdropped, and then turned to me. "Sorry 'bout that, he's been like this all afternoon. I don't think he's even realized that he's already told us about 8 times already. You left at just the right time- ten minutes before he came barging in the door. Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me?" I climbed up on the roof, Tails following me.

"I assume you heard about Amy…? And what she did..?"

He glanced over at me, probably trying to see what I was thinking. "Yea, I saw actually. What are you gonna do? I thought you already asked Sally about this." I sighed, "Well that's what I wanted to ask you. I've messed up the situation enough already; and you know how I feel. I also know that unless I fix this fast, the chance won't last any longer." Staring at my hands, I tried to search for an answer in the seam of the glove. "Well, the best thing would just to tell her how you feel, wouldn't it?"He said slowly. "I know, I know," I said desperately, "but if I couldn't say it too her all these years, how could I now?" He nodded, "We just have to say it indirectly then." "How, though?" I asked, looking up at him now. "It's a good idea, but how?"He looked away, down at the ground, probably also looking for an answer. The wind blew a leaflet of paper across the lawn. An old ad for the cartoon I was in.

Tails suddenly smiled, "Hey Sonic, you still got that old picture?"

"Which one Tails?"

"You know, the one that Amy always wants to destroy?"

I began to smile too, "Aha! I get it now."

Jumping off the roof, I got ready to run.

"You better hurry." He said, "There's not much daylight left."

"Thanks buddy; you helped me out a lot today." I called over my shoulder.

"We should do this again sometime."

Amy's POV

I woke with a start; Shadow's face was still imprinted in my mind. It was one of those days where you wake up from a weird dream and can't stop thinking about it all day.

Except-

It wasn't daytime at all. It was the middle of the night. The starry sky stretched out like a blanket; and the sand its bed. The tide had rose, and was actually very close to lapping at my feet. I sighed. There was no way I could go back to sleep now. There was sand everywhere. In my hair, my neck, and between my toes. I might as well head home. Maybe a hot shower and my fluffy bed could help me. The chaos emerald had formed an uncomfortable lump in my pocket. Dragging it out I winced as the sharp end dragged along my palm. "Chaos Control…." I mumbled sleepily. The red light surrounded me, way too bright for my eyes at this hour.

When I got to the driveway, the dream came back to me once again. A little hazier this time, but I could still feel the clench of unease in my stomach as I made my way up the steps.

_"That's weird; the porch light is already on."_

It was when I heard a rustle that I started to worry. Looking to the side of the door I saw a blue hedgehog sitting on the steps. He smiled at me.

"Hey Ames- It's pretty late isn't it?"

**Ya know...sometimes...just sometimes...maybe I take some of your guys ideas. Yes, ** **that is u.  
Bwahaha I couldn't resist!  
So yep, his true feelings are revealed.  
And note: I am not a Sonamy basher. It is actually, also one of my favorite pairings. I just like Shadamy better.  
Soo..  
BLAZE GETS WASTED WITH OREOS?  
MIKU KILLS JET WITH A LEEK?  
AMY BUYS PLAN B?  
(Of course not you silly ecchi fanatics.)  
DWIGHT GETS A NOSE JOB?  
Find out next- on the OFFICE!**


	19. Tea, Sugar, and Bittersweet Confessions

Sonic's POV

When I got to her house I realized she wasn't there. Of course she wouldn't just go home like a normal person. She has to go somewhere and think. Guess I would just have to wait.

I almost fell asleep a few times- but then I was reminded that it was Amy I was waiting for. I would wait until dawn if I had to, she couldn't stay out there forever. It was one of those moments where my eyes grew heavy and I was barely conscious when I saw a stunning red light. Alert now, I saw a very tired looking Amy trudging up the steps. She almost looked as exhausted as me. I sat up from my slouchy position, as she approached the door I made my move.

"Hey Ames- It's pretty late isn't it?"

Her expression didn't change. After today she probably thought I wasn't real. I should bring her back to reality. Standing up, I tapped her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"Amy? You there?"

That worked. She jumped a little and her eyes opened fully. "A-ah! Sonic! What are you doing here?" She cocked her head to the side as if to remember something. "I was going to talk to you tomorrow. Were you waiting out here the whole time? Come in if you want."

She yanked the door open nervously and flicked on the light. The illuminated living room stood before me. It looked a lot different- there weren't quite as many pictures of me, and the carpet had changed from pink to beige. In fact the only pictures I saw of me were on the fireplace, surrounded by other ones. I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad sign.

"Make yourself at home; I'll put some tea on." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm all sandy."

_"So that's where she was, at the beach."_ I sat on the soft couch and listened to the water running upstairs. She seemed so much calmer than this afternoon. Now, how was this going to play out?

Amy's POV

At first, I thought that finding Sonic on my step was some kind of dream. Or miracle. I soon found it wasn't when he touched me… Trying to keep my cool as I let him in, I escaped as soon as I could.

The hot water ran down my neck, melting the itchy sand away. Scrubbing every inch of my body, I attempted to be thorough yet speedy. This was one of the only times it was not ok to take a 30 minute shower. Stepping out quickly, I changed into some silk pajama pants and a tank top. I couldn't get the thought out of my head about why he came. Was he here to talk about Sally? Was he here to talk about me? Does he….like me? I hurried downstairs, grabbed the teapot that was now VERY hot, and added the packet of tea. Reaching for the sugar cubes, I put a few on the plate and added some strawberries for my 'dinner'. Bringing them into the living room, I saw Sonic was sitting on the couch, gazing at the pictures on the fireplace. Choosing the chair opposite of him, I sat awkwardly.

"So….What is it that you wanted to tell me so urgently?" I popped a strawberry into my mouth, trying to keep it casual. He looked over at me. Reaching up into his quills he pulled out a photograph. I leaned over to see what it was. My hands clenched with annoyance. The photo was a picture of Sonic and Sally, about to kiss, from some old thing he did. "What…is this….?" I tried to keep my voice calm. Of course it wasn't what I was hoping for; he just wanted to talk about Sally. "Look, I know you don't like her ok? I just wanted to ask you for a favor."

The last ray of hope left my body. "What can I do for you that she can't?" I said sarcastically. Sonic's eyes traveled away from me, looking down in shame.

"Destroy it"

"What?" I gasped, "I thought you treasured that!"

"I never treasured it," He spat bitterly, "But I don't need it anymore. You heard me, Ames, destroy it." Sonic's usually happy and friendly voice had completely changed in that moment. "Please…" He added softly.

"O-ok." I was really confused but this was taking a turn for the better. So I followed his instructions, and threw it into the fire. The flames liking and devouring up the bitter memory.

"Thanks."

"L-look…" The cerulean male fidgeted around with the tea, an awkward pause followed.

"I'm not good at these things, but I want you to know…I care about you."

My mind reeled. Was he really saying it?

"Really….care about you…" His head seemed to sink lower with every word. I couldn't see his eyes.

Normal POV

"Sonic." Amy stood up, and went to go sit next to him. A single tear trickled down her face, but she was smiling. "I like you too." He glanced up at her, before she got a chance to say anything else, he hugged her.

Amy's POV

I didn't usually hug Sonic like this. It was usually more of…a glomp. When I pulled away I was shocked to find that the familiar emerald eyes had turned to red and his blue fur to ebony. His eyes glared at me with a powerful intensity. With a gasp I pushed him off me, the Shadow hallucination melting away with it.

"…..Amy?" Sonic looked surprised and a slightly hurt.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just a little shocked. It's kinda late too…" I was trying to make up excuses. What for, I wasn't sure. I had to find a way for him to leave. This was awkward. "Listen," I said, "It's really late and I have some more training to do tomorrow. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

Smiling and pretending all the way out the door, I finally was alone. Suddenly exhausted, (this time it was real.) I slid down onto the carpet. Why does Shadow keep popping up everywhere? What is wrong with my mind? My mind reeled through possible reasons until I came across one that I couldn't ignore.

_"Could I be...falling for him?"_

**Before the comments I just wanted to say...  
F U COMCAST! FOR KILLING MY INTERNET FOR 3 DAYS!  
This was a little bit more of a serious part, and I didn't have as much fun writing it. Probably all the drama lol.  
Sooo?  
SILVER DIES. D:  
KNUCKLES COSPLAYS AS NARUTO?  
VECTOR JOINS DANCING WITH THE STARS?  
SALLY GETS A JOB AT...HOT TOPIC?  
TAILS LEARNS WHAT A STIP POLE IS?  
FIND OUT-  
...later.**


	20. Announcement

Normal POV

The alarm clock sounded loudly, too loudly for that time in the morning. Amy growled into her pillow and knocked the ringing menace off the table, shutting it off. Burying her head into the soft pillow, she was almost asleep again when the events of the night before caught up with her. Eventually her conscience got the best of her, and she sat up in bed.

Amy's POV

My alarm went off by itself, so I became really pissed when I heard the familiar tone entering my head. Last night had really seemed like a dream; I almost thought it was… except I was back at my house. I didn't really know what to do today. It almost felt like I would be more comfortable around Sonic now than Shadow. But after almost shoving him out the door last night going back there still seemed like a really bad idea at the moment. I couldn't just avoid all these things though  
, so I invited Blaze over. She may be a bit hyper, but in ways she was a lot more mature than Cream.  
Blaze was a little bit skeptical, but she didn't bail on me. It was around nine when I heard the doorbell. "So….wassamatter?" She mumbled, stumbling through the door and looking a little bit like a zombie. It was still too early for her.

"Well last night Sonic-"I started,

She sat up violently. "What happened? I want to know ALL the juicy details."

So I began to tell her everything, she requested every detail of his posture, expression, EVERYTHING. "-after that he hugged me." I finished. "Wow." Blaze murmured, "So are you guys gonna...you know…go out?"

"That's the problem," I admitted, "I don't know how I feel about him anymore." Her face didn't change, making me think she was expecting this. "And…" I hesitated, "I-I think….I might be…" I looked away, desperate to hide my face. "Falling for….Shadow…" I said very softly. I felt my cheeks flush slightly which definitely didn't help. Her acute cat ears picked up every bit of it. She smirked a little bit and leaned into me. "Let me see your face…." She laughed; mashing her hands into my hair she turned my head toward her, revealing my rosy face.

"Aha! You ARE, aren't you!" She said gleefully.

"Why do you think it's a good thing? Its Shadow….you know him. And I'm still not sure about Sonic yet. They aren't even friends…It's like a gay, one sided love triangle!" I burst out.

_"And you don't wanna even know about that dream…" I thought bitterly. _

"Calm down," Blaze complained, "You like both of them don't you? Eventually things will work out. If there not supposed to like you, then you will see. Have a little faith in fate ok?" She grinned. I took a long deep breath. "Okkk…Fine. I'll do it. Just no more lessons. How am I supposed to concentrate? It's not like some creepy guy is gonna appear out of nowhere and rape me." I was joking but she didn't even blink.

_"Scary- when did she lose her sense of humor?_

In the end, we decided to have a girl's day out.

She helped me forget about lots of things and just enjoy life.

Sonic's POV

_"Did I get turned down?" _

I wasn't really sure what to think after that…Sure Amy might have been shocked but something didn't seem right. I woke up early and went to go visit Tails.

"Hey Sonic." He looked up from his work, "How did it go?"

"Honestly I don't know," I scratched the itchy spot on my ear, "She reacted well at first; and said what I was hoping to hear, she even let me hug her. But something seemed missing. Like she was holding back, and when Amy pushed me out the door she seemed so uncomfortable. It's there; but not as strong as before. She couldn't have fallen in love with someone else could she?" I kept worrying, pacing back and forth. "She couldn't be a lesbian could she?" I stared at Tails, who was looking worried.

"Of COURSE Amy's not a lesbian!" He practically yelled back, "What made you think that?"

"Sorry, sorry," I said quickly, "Just covering all the possibilities."

The yellow fox looked lost in thought. "Well it's not that surprising-" He said slowly, "I mean you _did_ take about 5 years to get it out of your mouth."

Now what? So if now Sally likes me, and Amy is in-between, then where am I? And who is this person that has taken her affection? Did it happen after I left? Is it a complete stranger?

_ "If it's someone I know…" _ ****

**NEXT TIME ON SHADAMY BROKEN-  
Tails learns to Tapdance?  
Mephiles becomes a VOCALOID?  
WHO WILL WIN THE LADY GAGA CONTEST?  
Metal Sonic FINALLY RaPeS SOMEONE! ** **  
XD  
btw I will not be making a new part until I/u decide the ending.**


	21. Avoiding the Problem

Amy's POV

A few days after the "traumatic" event, I decided to make an appearance. I still hadn't talked to Sonic, Shadow, and Sally, whether it was coincidence on the street or a friendly visit, I had stumbled into everyone else. They seemed to understand. I swore I had seen Sonic once: a bright blue blur whizzing past, but no one else seemed to have noticed. Deciding it was my guilty conscience, I crammed it into the back of my skull. Sally ignored me on purpose of course; Cream or Blaze must have badgered her about it to no end. And as for Shadow….

Shadow was taking some time off back at Eggman's old base. I guess he figured out that I wouldn't come back right away. Sooner or later I had to go see him though, and every time I remembered this, a pit the size of Knuckles' ego formed in my stomach. However, I didn't need to go see him for a while yet, so that was a load off my shoulders.

I Chaos Controlled my way over, and to my dismay, the very hedgehog I wanted to avoid was taking a nap on the grass. Luckily, the light from the energy hadn't woken him. Tentatively, I half ran half tiptoed across the lawn towards the door.

Just when I thought I was in the clear, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere.

_"Please god," _I prayed, my eyes gazing skyward, _"Just this once, let Sonic stay asleep." _

The said hedgehog tossed around from his spot on the swaying grass, his eyelids opened sleepily.

_ "Tch. Goddamn you karma." _

I didn't know what to do. I stood there, my hand inches from the doorknob, my head turned halfway around. I felt like a little kid caught stealing the cookie from the cookie jar.

_ "I'm sweating aren't I? Oh god, my face is sweating isn't it?" _

He sat up, still in a slight daze, and gazed at me. "Ames?" He yawned, stretching. Now he was awake. "Where were you the past few days? I wanted to ask you something-"

I wanted to die there on the spot. "S-sure," I replied, my voice shaking. "W-w-what is it?" He didn't seem to notice my guarded stance, or the grimace plastered over my unmoving face, or my stuttering. Maybe I overestimated his alertness. "Well," The aoi hedgehog walked over to me and placing his hand on the wall, leaning in a casual way, "A few nights ago- what did that mean to you?"

"Uhh…U-um…." I was at a loss for words. Not like I hadn't expected this but….I didn't have a plan for what to say. "Well you see….." I looked over my shoulder, looking for an escape. From his gaze, from reality, from the situation.

Perhaps fate hadn't abandoned me, or god did exist, or karma wasn't really a bitch; but whoever decided I was worth saving was going to be worshipped from now on. Just in time, I saw Blaze walking down the street with a bag full of groceries- probably cookie ingredients- and up the front steps. Her crystalline amber eyes spotted me. I made a small notion with my head, and a "Help me get out of this!" kind of desperate face. I faced Sonic. "Well what it meant was-" I cut myself off, right before Blaze tackled me.

"Hey Amy! It's good to see you! It's been so loonnng hasn't it?"She gushed, overflowing with fake cheeriness. She hoisted up the brown sack. "Look! I finally bought the ingredients! Can you teach me now?" Grabbing me by the collar she dragged me into the house, leaving a clueless Sonic in the dust. I ran with her into the kitchen, hastily avoiding the cold glare of Sally, who was watching Jersey Shore. The purple cat dragged out the ingredients, and I directed her with a cook book.

"Good thing you came just then." I murmured in her ear while melting the butter, "I almost had to answer 'the question'."

"Yea," She whispered back, breaking the chocolate, "Are you ok? Your face was so pale."

"Mhhm. I just don't want to think about what could have happened."

Soon, the warm cookies wafted a delicious scent into the air, drawing Silver and Tails into the living room.

"Is that cookies I smell?" Silver asked excitedly, inhaling an incredible amount of air.

"Maybe." Blaze smirked, removing the tray.

"It IS!" Tails yelled, running to the counter.

"No fair!" Silver complained, and tried to levitate the tray away from him.

"Hey. There's enough for everyone!" Blaze grabbed the tray before it went flying, laughing at their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*that night *

"Amy? Are you awake?" Blaze called, cracking open the door.

"Huuuh? Yea. Why?"

"It's just that…I think you should tell Shadow you're back."

I was alert now. "What? No! We can wait a while."

"No you can't," she stated firmly, "Remember what happened this morning? You don't want that happening again do you? What if I'm not there?" She sat down on the edge of my bed. "Well, no." I said. "But someone has to be around….I mean- Uh…." The dim light shone around the room, casting depressing looking shadows on the floor. "Exactly." Blaze finished. "Please don't make excuses; I'll go with you if I have to. But it will be impossible to avoid to Sonic forever. It would at least help if Shadow were here- and you could confirm your feelings."

"Fine." I agreed miserably. "Let's go tomorrow morning. There are less chances of getting into another one of those situations with Sonic and the sooner the better."

"Sounds good." She smiled, getting up to leave.

"Hey…..can I ask you something?" I blurted out.

"What?" The amethyst cat looked over her shoulder; paused in mid step.

"Why…no…How are you and Silver here?" I asked, "You still haven't told us."

The happy look faded from her eyes. "Sorry, but it's not the right time or my place to tell you. You will find out soon enough." She whispered.

"Wait. What?" I said confused, "What is that supposed to-"

But she was already gone; her footsteps echoing down the hall.

**Welcome back!  
I took a 2 week long siesta! XD  
I know most of you are probably mad at me for not updating sooner; but if you truly know me, then you know how lazy I can be.  
Also: For those of you who think there is not enough drama/Shadamyness, don't worry! Shadamy fanfics probably should take a bit more time to progress than others because of Shadow's personality. And the drama is coming sooon~!  
For those of you who AREN'T otaku's-  
Aoi means blue.  
NEXT TIME ON SHADAMY BROKEN: ** **  
Tails is selected to go to hogwarts!  
Justin Bieber dies a horrifying painful death by drowning in lotion!  
MEPHILES RETURNS-  
-from his vacation in Hawaii  
Cream wears a fake moustache? D:  
Find out-!  
Only on specially marked Coke cans!  
*no purchase necessary see back for details*  
BTW: If the text placement looks weird to you, it's because my computers has a 23" screen...XD**


	22. Kidnappers and Villains

Part 22

Amy's POV

Naturally, when you wake up, you expect to be in the same spot where you fell asleep.

Of course, when you lived with some of your close friends half the time, it wasn't a guarantee.

I woke up to familiar tan walls, the smell of pancakes, and huge amber eyes looking into mine.

"B-blaze! What are you doing!" Trying to scoot backward, I ended up on the floor. I was… in my house...? "How did I get here?" I asked, stifling a yawn, god knows how she got into MY house without a key. "Silver," She replied simply. "Well thanks," I said sarcastically, "I'm sure that Sonic is just so dangerous that you had to teleport me to another house." She always seemed to come up with the weirdest ideas. "Well Soorry." She thrust a plate of pancakes in my face. "Now eat, we're gonna leave soon."

She was really impatient this morning. Maybe it's a cat thing…

"W-what is that?" Blaze gasped, gazing at the purple cloud seeping from the foot of the trees.

It took a few seconds for it to register in my mind. The fog seemed so familiar...

_Where had I seen it..?_

Was it…..after Shadow had saved me? There was a hedgehog. He used the same thing!

"Amy..?" Blaze's voice snapped me out of my daze, "Do you know what it is?"

_You know that feeling when you can't shake that something bad is gonna happen?_

Like someone took a blender and smooshed all your guts together?

"It's not good!" I yelled, pulling her into the trees, "We have to hurry!"

_Yeah. That feeling. _

It took a lot of concentration, but I had managed to create a bubble around my feet so I wouldn't step in the haze. Blaze was jumping from tree to tree. I hoped she wouldn't fall out. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find the source of the mist; the closer we got, the more abundant it was.

"So what is it?" Blaze yelled above me, dodging branches. "It's that mist that put me to sleep before." I replied back, "If I'm right, then that guy is back too. He might be after Shadow!" Suddenly, the trees ended. I skidded to a stop, almost slamming into the wall of violet that lay ahead. "Let me try," Blaze said, "Give me one of those bubbles like you have." Concentrating, I imagined one under her feet, forming the shape and texture in my mind. Landing next to me, she closed her eyes and stuck out her hand. A small ember formed in the palm of her hand. It flickered and danced in the air, just centimeters above her glove. Woah. That was so….awesome. The flame grew larger, until it was the size of a soccer ball. Opening her eyes, Blaze thrust her hand into the fog. "Hey. W-wait!" I protested, "Won't that just put the flame ou-" I couldn't finish my sentence, since the loud rush evaporating mist suddenly filled the air. How did she know that would work?

I found myself gazing at the ruined base. Small fires burned everywhere. Weather it was from Blaze or something else, I wasn't sure, possibly both. Broken glass and twisted metal littered the forest floor. It had exploded. My stomach twisted in disgust as I saw the carcass of a dead bird. Probably caught in the blast.

"Are we too late?" Blaze asked, there was no one here but us. I closed my eyes, willing the emerald to find anything. Searching all the barriers, I found something. It seemed like there was a window in front of us. Like we weren't Claritin clear…there was something else. "Chaos Lift." I murmured, hopefully it would work.

It did. Someone had put a shield around the place, to make sure no normal person just wandered in. He had to be here. Somewhere. I started running around looking like a crazy person. "What…kind of person is he?" Blaze whispered to me, "To do all this?" I peered into one of the shattered windows. "Honestly? He's kinda a pervert. I never saw what he-"

"That's not very nice."

A voice spoke, just softly enough that only I could hear it.

I froze in my tracks, a cold chill running down my spine.

I knew that voice. Spinning around I saw the hedgehog that had caused me so many problems. He was now easy to see, and surprisingly, a lot like Shadow. Green stripes instead of red, and a really, really, creepy aura. "What did you do with Shadow?" I yelled, swinging at his face. He jumped and landed a few feet back. "What," He leered at me, "Did you come all the way here just for him?" The green-eyed Shadow pointed at a lump of fur slumped against a tree. "You BASTARD!" I yelled, my muscles tensed as I felt the urge to knock him out. How powerful was he to do that? Suddenly, I saw Blaze creep up behind him. A ball of flames were already lit in her hand. Almost in slow motion, she swung at his head. When it was inches from his face, he spun around and grabbed her arm. The next thing I knew, her head collided with a tree trunk.

Now was my chance. He was turned away from me."You….! You're supposed to be dead!" His voice filled with disbelief. "Chaos Thorn," I whispered, gripping the emerald in my hand. He was advancing toward Blaze when the first black dart struck, passing through his arm. "Blaze! Get away!" I yelled, not wanting her to get hit. She scrambled away, still in a daze from the hit to the head. He was suddenly surrounded by them, hundreds of ebony spikes the size of pencils.

I didn't understand it. They were hitting him, but just barely. Other than the first one, my attack was only grazing him. I watched one go right toward his head, and then swerve in the opposite direction. Looking around the clearing, I remembered Shadow. Rushing over to him, I saw what bad shape he was in. Blood trickled down his face, his arm was twisted in such an unnatural direction it made me wince just looking at it.

Looking back, the green and black hedgehog was on his knees. The thorns had stopped. He didn't look so good, tiny cuts and deep gashes covered his body. However, none of the major parts of his body were hit. There were just light flesh wounds. The clearing suddenly got dark, as if we were being covered by a giant blanket. Glancing up, I saw a huge ship. It was red and yellow, with a giant glass dome. Turning around, he gave me one, dark, glare. The wind rustled into a small vortex around him, and then he was gone.

"Are you ok?" I turned to Blaze, who was rubbing the back of her head gingerly.

"Yea, sort of." She glanced up to where the ship had been. "Who was that?"

I thought really hard. "I…don't know. It looked like Eggman could have designed it, but he's dead right? And even if it was him, why would he go after Shadow?"

"Who knows," She sighed, motioning at Shadow. "C'mon. We better get him to a hospital."

"What about Tails?"

She gave me a skeptical look, "Do you remember who is over at Tails' house? Do you remember why we even came here in the first place? Tails might not even know what to do-"

I sighed, interrupting her little rant. "Ok, ok. Hold onto me then."

In the end, Shadow had a dislocated arm, a fractured wrist, and a concussion. Blaze had gone to tell everyone and left me here. They hadn't told me how he was doing, but thankfully it wasn't really serious. Part of me wanted to hit him a couple times for being so stupid. His condition wasn't the only thing on my mind. What really bothered me was that Eggman could be still alive. I still didn't know that creepers name. And how did he know Blaze? He had asked how she was still alive. Did he have something to do with why Silver and Blaze were here? They still hadn't told us how they got here.

_I need to know….why. _

**Gomennaassaaiiii! T.T**  
**I knew what to write and everything...but I couldn't! (At least for people on Deviantart)**  
**...or so I'd like to say, but that is a bad excuse even if it is true.**  
***goes to hide in the corner of shame***  
**Soo.**  
**Who the hell ate Silver's Sugar Cookie Softlips?**  
**TAILS TRIES TO BAKE MUFFINS MOR EMINEM!**  
**Who is that mysterious person? :{O**  
**SHADOW WINS WHEEL OF FOURTUNE?**  
**Blaze dies in a horrible broccoli accident! D:**  
**Find out-**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**...**  
**On Feburary 30th!**


	23. The Awkward Truth

**AN: Remember, there IS cussing. So don't be stupid and read if you don't like it.**

Amy fidgeted with her skirt nervously. The entire room had the same awkward aura.

Tails stared at the ground.

Cream- out the window.

Rouge- at the wall.

Knuckles- at Rouge.

Everyone else- texting.

It was things like this that she absolutely hated. There was nothing to break the silence. No background noise, no class clown to suddenly trip over something, nothing. She gazed down at the flower pattern on the fabric, almost wanting to disappear into it. How nice it would be, she thought, if you could just disappear at will. She tried not to think about the current situation- really tried- but whenever she closed her eyes the same, nagging, thought crept up on her again. Blaze had been the one to call everyone over here, not her. If it had been up to her, then no one should have been told…at least for now. For someone like her, this was unbearable. She had to say something.

But...what?

What were you supposed to say to a roomful of people, knowing that some of them barely got along with the one who was hurt? If only her brain would let her think, but it was numb from the shock that Shadow was actually hurt. Her thoughts kept flitting back to the image of him slumped against the tree like some kind of messed up record player.

Finally- someone broke the silence.

"There's something…..we think you all should know." Blaze started.

Amy glanced up, wondering what could be the source of the outburst.

"This isn't really all that easy for us to say-" she said gingerly, as if she was about to step into a mine-ridden battlefield. "-but we still haven't told you why or how we got here."

People slowly snapped out of their dream worlds, coming back to reality. Soon all eyes were on them.

"The reason is-" Silver started. "-we were running from that guy. The one who almost kil - injured- Shadow."

Outburts of chatter sprung up everywhere. There was so much talking you couldn't even tell what was being said. Smoothing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Amy stood up.

"Shut up you guys! Before we start making up our own reasons, let's listen!"

A short silence followed, prompted by an impatient "**Well?**" from Knuckles.

Blaze cleared her throat, "Um, he is kind of like a…upgraded version of Mephiles. But it seems that he isn't using any kind of strategy to take over the world. All he seems to do is…destroy things."

Sally spoke up for the first time, "Eggman created him then?"

"But he's dead isn't he?" Tails protested, "This….new Mephiles seems to be experienced, so he must have been around longer than we thought. You know Eggman practically counts down the days until he can try out new stuff on us, so why would he wait?"

This couldn't be kept a secret any longer, Amy thought, "Well, when we rescued Shadow I saw a huge ship overhead. It looked like something that Eggman would design. That's what he escaped on." She paused thoughtfully, "Maybe he has accomplices? Who else would help him? A ship that size couldn't run with _just_ one person."

"What if he's still alive?" A small voice asked.

Everyone turned to the voice, surprisingly, it was Cream.

"Don't be stupid honey," Sally countered, "what about the body?"

"Well," She said, "Maybe it was a fake. You know, make a fake body sac with bones and the guts of an animal or something, and then damage it beyond recognition?"

"C-C-Cream!" Tails burst out, obviously shocked, "Where did you learn something like that?" A lot of other people looked the same; it didn't seem possible for such an innocent looking girl to come up with such a theory.

"T.V of course." She said matter-of-factly, as if everyone else were crazy. "Haven't you ever seen Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Is she _serious?_" Blaze whispered to me, looking stunned.

"Wherever she got it from," Knuckles cleared his throat, interrupting the silence, "doesn't matter. Cream has a valid point. He does call himself a Doctor; it couldn't be that hard for him to create something like that."

"So he faked his own death?" Sonic mumbled from the chair next to the door, "What a bastard. I can't believe I- nevermind. I hope he dies from obesity."

_That's right; Sonic was kinda shook up after his 'death', I guess Eggman hated Sonic more than we actually thought. _

"Anyway," Tails started, "First and foremost we have to get rid of this new Mephiles."

"That's a mouthful." Sonic interrupted, no longer looking so pissed off. "Why don't we call him Newphiles?"

"That's the best you could think of then?" Rouge said dryly, "Wow everyone, let's all bow to the greatness of his creative mind."

"Oh whatever, like **you** could do any better." He shot back sarcastically, trying to cover up his mistake, though a small pink tinge was visible on the hedgehog's face.

"Oh, what? You wanna go?"

"Sure! I'll beat you at anything and everything you stupid bat!"

"We're getting off topic," Silver said quietly. "I don't even know if we can destroy him."

Amy was the only one within earshot thanks to the loud, obnoxious fight now occurring.

"But Silver! You have amazing powers! How could you…of all people, think that?"

"Well….he destroyed our dimension." He said sadly, looking down.

Sonic seemed to hear that part, "What?" He asked, confusion mingled with panic spread on his face.

"We weren't really destined to meet because of our places in time and space," Blaze explained, "but because of Solaris, we were able to. I don't think we were supposed to ever meet again; but when he came, we just panicked. Silver tried to teleport us somewhere else, and the next thing we knew we were here." Glancing over at the said hedgehog's pained expression, she continued. "He doesn't know how he did it, and we can't get back. We got one of those feelings of dread that something horrible had happened." She motioned to her chest. "Right here. And after that -how can I explain it- we just knew. We knew that it was gone and there was no going back."

"….and you didn't think to tell us this before now?" Amy asked.

"Well Silver didn't recognize him since up until now he thought he was someone else. Remember how all you saw that first time was the outline of him and his eyes? I think he may be able to cloak himself or something, because he didn't look like that when we saw him."

"Oh." That was all Amy could think of saying.

"Tails, didn't you say that this new Mephiles had to have been around for a while?" Knuckles asked, looking confused.

"Yes, as I said, he seems too experienced to be created recently."

"Huh." Knuckles mumbled. Standing up from his chair, he began pacing. "I thought Shadow was with the Doctor up until his death."

"Sooooo?" Blaze asked slowly, tracing circles on the wall lazily.

Knuckles stopped mid-pace. "Well, I mean, it must be really hard to hide things from the 'ultimate life form' and all. If he was around, wouldn't he have known? And if he has, why has he kept it a secret?"

Amy almost snarled at him. "Are you saying he's lying? Do you think that after all he's done for m-for us- he's actually been waiting for us to die?"

**AN: Review please! I really, really need feedback! D:**

**HAHAHAHA! The Summary is a LIE! Eggman is alive. :P (Sorry if I didn't make that amazingly clear...)**

**Yay for long car rides. I guess if you want me to keep writing thats the way to do it. XD  
So yep, I didn't really know how to end this chapter. It ended up being longer than I wanted so the part I was supposed to add on was moved to the next chapter.**

**What do you guys think? Got any theories on how this will end? (I think there won't be more than 10 more chapters)**

**Hehe, I wrote a Hetalia oneshot cuz I was bored...go look at it if ya want! XD**

**...also...is anyone else having trouble with their counter thing that like keeps track of visitors and hits for your stories?**

**And, as a side note, what do you want me to write next? I know it's kinda early, but I'm always open for ideas and suggestions! :D  
**


	24. Blind Affection

Pt. 24- 1st half

Amy's POV

"Since when had _you _been sticking up for him?" Sonic countered, flashing me an annoyed look.

By this time, I was fed up with this whole thing. Sonic. Sally. Everything. So naturally I didn't really think much about my reply.

"Since he became someone I could _depend_ on. Unlike some people I know." I huffed, folding my arms in a defiant pose.

Yeah. Sonic didn't look too happy after that. I decided to turn away from him. Being glared at sucks.

"That's just it! We can't trust him!" Knuckles grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at them. "For all we know he could be working with them as a plan to take over the world again..!"

"But if he was working with them, why would he get attacked?" Tails spoke up.

"He has a point-"

"Ummm you guys; why don't we just ask him when he wakes up?" Blaze asked, "Don't you think that this is going a bit too far?"

At that moment, a young nurse stepped in the room. Or at least, I _thought_ she was young. At first glance, she looked around college age. But when you took a closer look, you could see faint dark circles and aging lines framing her face. Thick, cakey, makeup was plastered all over her face topped by a permanent-looking smile. The card clipped to her skirt read 'Lauren'.

"_Eww…too old. Just, no. I hope I'm not like that in 30 years. Well, Rouge might, but gross. That should be illegal."_

She walked over to the bedside, scribbled a couple of notes on a piece of paper, and then turned to us.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over now, please go home. Ya'll can come back tomarrow kay?"

We all stood up, cramming our chairs into various places. Sonic left first, being the speed-loving person he was, Sally running after him.

"He should be awake by morning," Silver said, "We can come back then and see then. I know you're worried what his real purpose is here, but for now he should be safe."

Blaze laughed quietly, "And you won't have to worry about the nurse hitting on him, I wouldn't get within 3 feet of her."

Suddenly an inspiration struck me. "I'll be right back Blaze- or- maybe not!" I yelled, dashing back in the direction of the room.

'Lauren' was still in there.

"Excuse me-"

"Yes..?" She turned around, clipping a pen back onto her shirt as she walked toward me.

"W-well I- He's my brother; and I was wondering if I could stay the night?" I asked stupidly, maybe this had been a stupid idea after all.

Looking at me knowingly, she pursed her lips. _(They DID move..!)_

"A lovers quarrel? Is that what this is?" She inclined her head back towards the sleeping lump of black fur.

My face burned. "Th-that's not it! You're wrong! I really am his-"

"Sure, sure." Lauren interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. "That's what they all say. I'll tell you what. You can stay this _one _night; some people ask to stay weeks with relatives who are in comas. It's _such _a pain in the ass. He's the only patient in this hall, and I have a date tonight. So you don't say anything, and you can stay."

"Um….thanks..?" _What exactly…just happened? Oh well, I think it worked._

Lauren yawned, "Well I'm off. If something bad happens, hit that huge button. It'll call in some emergency people."

The door shut behind me, and I tiptoed quietly over to a chair near his bed. I had to find out the truth- and soon. I **had** to make sure Knuckles was wrong.

Somehow the table I was slumped on seemed like a bed from heaven at that moment. It was so comfortable….I could just….

• • •

My phone went off, jerking me out of my daze.

◄**Blaze►**

**Where r u? **

**R u coming? **

**Should we wait 4 u? **

**Or….did something happen? ;)**

I groaned. _One more text and then I can sleep…_

•**Reply to contact:◄Blaze►•**

**Don't wait for me; I'm still at the hospital.**

**My plan worked. :)**

Shadow's POV

As soon as I gained consciousness, the smell of antiseptic hit my nose. Wrinkling it in disgust, I opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital. And a really depressing one at that. No decorations what so ever. There were, I noticed, a circle of chairs around my bed.

_Someone was here?_

But, I was never one for fancy stuff anyways, a plain room like this suited me better.

My sanity was fine, but my body?

Well, fuck.

Even the ultimate life form could get injured, I knew that already, but this dull pain that throbbed throughout my body was terrible. I hadn't felt this bad in a long time.

_That jackass really did a lot of damage…._

Suddenly, I heard a soft sigh from my left.

_What? Who's there? _

It was…Amy?

What was she doing here, asleep of all things? I stared incredulously at her as she snored. This was confusing. I glanced out the window; the black pigment of the sky was quickly fading away into a russet color. Some splotches of the sky were still as dark as I was. Behind me, I heard rustling noise.

_Had she woken up? _

The pink hedgehog had flipped around, and was now facing me. Her breath was fogging up the lamp, which was covered with tiny mirrors.

How long had she been here anyway? And where were everyone else? She didn't stay all night had she? A dusting of red covered my face as I thought about that possibility. Just then; her breath changed tempo and there was a muffled noise. Was she talking in her sleep? I leaned closer to her in interest….but she didn't say anything else. Flopping grumpily back down onto my bed, I sighed. They would know if I tried to leave wouldn't they? I couldn't just leave sleeping beauty here, and that other creeper was still out there.

"Love you..." Came an audible whisper.

I froze, turning to Amy, who was still slumped against the bedside table.

W-what? Did she-just say what I think she said? Oh right…..she probably was dreaming about that dumbass. Stupid little-

"Shadow…" My name hung in the air, a small smile spread on her lips.

The heat on my face spread to tips of my ears. Suddenly, she wasn't the only one who was breathing quicker. Why was I feeling so happy? _Was this what Maria meant; Find happiness? Should I be feeling happy when _she just- she just….

I swatted at my face, as if I could wipe off the dusting of red. Why couldn't I get rid of this embarrassing feeling? Maybe she did brighten up the atmosphere of a room when she walked in…but wasn't that her personality? It's true I put up with her more than other people sometimes, but wasn't that just because she….she…..

…did I….

_No._

_Yes._

_**No**__ dammit!_ I argued to myself, but in the end it was pointless.

Who was I kidding?

….

_Does she know?_

**A/N: I have lots of make-up homework, so I'll put this chapter in two parts. The amount of time in-between will be shorter since it's not a full chapter. The last bit is Sonic's POV, so I'll leave what happens to your imaginations for now. :D**

**Review please! =O**

_24 part 2_

Sonic's POV

-Later that Night-

Amy had been avoiding me recently. I knew that much. Was it a girl thing to….avoid someone after a confession? Did I not get the point across properly? After I came back, she had changed so much. She wasn't the same Ames that had chased me around every single consecutive day for my entire childhood, proclaiming her love whenever she got the chance. What…had changed her…?

I leaped off the chair, only Blaze and Cream were still awake, the cat was reading a book to her.

"Blaze."

"The second Alice was a man of the Diamond-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Sonic? Did you want something?" She said irritably, "I'm trying to read here."

"Sorry," I said quickly, "but do you know where Amy is? I haven't seen her since we got back."

Cream looked up and laughed. "Are you serious? She never left the hospital. She got the nurse to let her stay overnigh- "

"Ahh Cream! You weren't supposed to tell him that! It was a s-ec-ret!" Blaze cut in, emphasizing the word. "Oh well," She muttered under her breath. Scratching her ear, she turned back to me. "_Yes, _She's still at the hospital. I don't know why you didn't notice that. We'll probably-"

"Thanks! I….gotta go!" I interrupted her, dashing out the door.

The late night air hit my face harshly, I wrinkled my nose in discomfort at the change in temperature. Had I really failed to notice she wasn't there? God I was terrible. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't see what was right in front of me. What did the faker have that made her want to stay overnight to talk to him?

Suddenly I realized I had sped up. My thoughts had taken over, and before I knew it I was already back at the hospital. It had a creepy feel to it at this hour. Grasping the handle firmly, I tugged on the door.

It didn't move.

I groaned in realization. Of _course _it wouldn't just be unlocked. It was the middle of the night, and there was no emergency 24 hour clinic in this one. I contemplated my options.

Break in, and wake Amy up.

_Nah, I don't want to get in trouble for something like that. And she can be really grumpy when she's tired._

Go back.

_No, Blaze would just annoy me. And then I'd have to talk to Sally…_

Wait here.

_These are sucky options._

I sighed. I suppose the best thing to do would be to just wait here. Slumping against the door, I stared impatiently into the dark, waiting.

"Sir…?"

With a jolt I snapped out of my daze. I had been….daydreaming? Or just dreaming because it was night? Hours of unfocused thinking had made me sleepy.

I glanced up to the source of the voice. A Pink fox was staring down at me, her curly bangs covering her face.

Then I realized where I was.

"Oh!" I yelled, jumping up. "Right-you…the building….."

"Go home." Rolling her eyes, walked up and unlocked the door.

I waited a few seconds, before stepping in after her.

The hospital lights slowly flickered on, illuminating hallways.

_Let's see….did I remember where to go?_

_Floor 3…..room…..15?_

_315…?_

_Well, it was worth a try._

I stepped into the hallway. There were no employees here as far as I could see.

Turning left, I read the numbers down the side.

**303**

**307**

**311**

**315**

The door was cracked open slightly, I was just about to push it open when I noticed something.

_Damn it. He's awake already._

He stretched, muttering low cuss word as he did, and looked around.

A shocked expression came across his face when he saw Amy.

_Obviously didn't see that coming._

He was blushing. Why was he blushing? There was no way he could like her. Was there?

"Love you..."

_What?_ I turned in horror to Amy, who was still sleeping.

_A dream?_

Who did she like? Was it one of those nonsense dreams? Or was it….?

The faker seemed to think so too. He was staring incredulously at her. As if the world had been flipped.

"Ha!" I snorted, whispering to myself. "He looks so stupid, there's no way he could like her-"

"Shadow….."

The blush on the faker's face increased.

_What. What just happened?_

My mind was reeling. What did she mean? She didn't really, like him? If she did…..I had lost my chance!

"No," I whispered.

_Lost my chance…lost my chance….wait! Rouge told me that. Everyone else…knows? _

"How could she like him over me?" I growled.

Standing up, I pushed the door open.

"Shadow…..what the **hell**?"


	25. Lamps and Old Memories

**A/N **_**Before **_**you freak out, I squished 24 part 2 in with the first part.**

Part 25

Amy's POV

"Shadow…..what the **hell**?"

Sonic was yelling at Shadow again, he had just broken a million dollar lamp in his collection.

"What are you talking about?" He spat, stepping over the broken shards.

"What did I hear just now?" Sonic yelled again, so painfully loud I was sure he was right next to me. I wasn't though; I was…..on the ceiling?"

"You didn't hear anything." Shadow replied angrily, crossing his arms defensively.

Somewhere in my sub-conscience, a voice whispered; _"Weren't they just talking about breaking something?"_

"_Odd," _I mused to myself, _"What's going on?"_

I couldn't feel anything. It was as if I was swimming beneath the surface of a pool of molten glass. Everything seemed blurry. Sights, Sounds…What I was seeing didn't register in my head. The image kept changing. However, the yelling grew steadily louder. Until it droned out all other senses until there was nothing left.

Opening my eyes blearily I found that it was all an illusion. I was still lying on the desk next to Shadow's bed. However, something was amiss.

The spot where Shadow should have been was instead piled high with white sheets.

Turning behind me, I gazed at the scene that lay before me.

_Ok, not __**all **__of it was an illusion._

My dreams had become reality, or rather, reality had become my dreams. Whatever. At this point it didn't matter to me. What _did _matter was that there were two idiot hedgehogs attempting to strangle each other at the end of the bed. _And_ it was hurting my head.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I said tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

They froze.

"What, I can't ask what's going on when I wake up to _you _guys trying to kill each other?" I said sarcastically.

"Well what about why you spent the night here?" Shadow retorted.

Sonic cast a dirty look at me. "**Or **why you said that you lo-"

Shadow clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up faker, you heard **nothing**."

Sonic's POV

Sometime in between the bit where I walked in the door and Shadow almost kicked me in the face, Amy woke up.

I don't know how, we were being perfectly quiet.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She said angrily, or _tried to _was a better word. She was obviously way too out of it to get a firm grasp on what was going on. A low whisper was all that came out of her mouth.

Shadow's POV

Shit.

Amy's POV

I stared from one to another. "What do you mean he heard nothing, Shadow? Weren't you talking about lamps?"

_Wait, wait, and wait. I need to remember. That was a __**dream**__. _

"Just kidding," I laughed lightly, but suddenly turned serious again. "Really though, what were you doing?"

"Nothing." Shadow said gruffly, releasing the grasp on Sonic's ear and shifting as far away as possible from him. "Sonic was paying an early morning visit. He was _concerned-_"He emphasized the words, smirking a bit as he did, "about where you were. He was _just-" _Shadow smirked again, turning to the blue hedgehog glaring daggers at him. "Leaving."

"**No, **I'm not." Sonic argued, turning back to me. "I'm not leaving till you give me an answer."

"W-What answer?" I said hesitantly, afraid I already knew.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

That made me uncomfortable, looking away I replied; "You already know the answer to that. You're one of my best friends."

"Fine." He said coldly, "If you won't answer me directly than how about another question?"

"How do you feel about Shadow?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow and I both yelled at the same time. I glanced at him, but he quickly averted his eyes.

"Shadow and I are friends. He's saved me, I've saved him…" I began again.

"That's not what it looks like, Ames." He shot back bitterly. "I think there's something else going on. You guys l-"

"Enough questions!" I snapped, knowing what he was going to say. "Why are you always-"

"OHOHOHO~ HOW NICE TO SEE YOU ALL~!"

A large voice boomed out of nowhere.

"That voice….." I whispered.

"Eggman!" Shadow replied, striding quickly over to the window.

Sure enough, the same retarded blimp/ship thing was floating overhead, casting a gloomy shadow on the city.

"I BET YOU'VE MISSED ME HAVEN'T YOU SONIC? UNFOURTUNATLEY I'VE HAD BUISNESS TO ATTEND TO, SO I TOOK A FEW MONTHS LEAVE. WELL? COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING SPOT. LET'S HAVE A FRIENDLY REUNION."

The said hedgehog was getting really angry.

"That son of a-"

"OH, AND BRING ALL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TOO. THE MORE THE MERRIER YOU KNOW~"

"If he's got that _thing _with him…" I said worriedly.

"We have to go." Sonic replied. "If Eggmans's controlling him there's no telling what he could to do the city. You can fight right? Come with me. I'll let the others know too."

I sighed with relief. For now, most of the tension was gone in the moment of panic.

Shadow walked slowly over to us. "I'll…go too…I can still fight." He said grimacing.

"Nonono. YOU stay here." I pushed him forcefully back onto the bed. "If you re-open any of those wounds you could die. Well, not from blood loss, but if _he _finds you you'll die for sure. We can handle it."

He growled at me. "What makes you think that I will-"

"Chaos lock." I already had an idea this would happen. Luckily, I was prepared.

Shadow froze. Literally. "What…did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied cheerily. "I just kept you from leaving this room."

Giving me a really frustrated look, he rolled his eyes. (About the only thing he _could _do at the moment.)

"Come on," Sonic grabbed me, leading me toward the door. "We should hurry."

At that moment I was taken back to when I was ten.

All those memories of him….I chased, he ran away. He fought, I- well- I _tried _to fight.

_But now I actually can…._

_I wonder what would happen if my past self could see me now? Falling for an old enemy? Despising someone who I thought was the love of my life? Getting so confused, crying oceans._

We came around a corner of another skyscraper, finally reaching the edge of the massive ship.

I glanced toward Sonic, his face so determined and firm, then where our hands met, and finally up at the ship.

_If only we could go back to when life was so much easier._

Slowly, I pulled my hand away and began to run on my own.

_Yes. If only…_

_**A/N**_** Blahhhh…. I hope this isn't crappily written. I haven't wrote anything in like a MONTH or something. I was planning to update sooner. I kinda want to get this story over with. One year is **_**long **_**enough for a fanfic. You know how much can change in a year?**

**Anyway, review please! Tell me what you think and I just might be able to update faster! ;3**


	26. Dude! A Hobo Just Stole Your Bike!

**Part 26******

**Amy's POV**

Imagine the mall at 3 PM on Christmas Eve. Now multiply that by 10. That would probably be equal to what I was seeing right now.

The roads were a mess. A two year old could probably walk faster than the average speed of these cars.

People were panicking; they were all running around like the world was going to end; but who could blame them? We all thought that our biggest threat was dead. And now he came out of nowhere on a killing spree.

**Again.**

It seemed like there were more new faces recently. People new to this city didn't know what to do now. I saw a homeless man steal a bike from a very confused dog in abusiness suit. Obviously he was one of those said people.

Although I'm sure some of them have heard of us, not everyone could have known who we were. A crying bird tried to pull me away as I was running- screaming that it was too dangerous.

_And...Here's another one._

Trying to be as gentle as I could (when yanking someone off you) I struggled free and followed Sonic. Who was still probably mad that I let go of his hand since I could no longer see him. The only thing indicating he was ever there was his trail of dust. I tried to hurry and follow him.

I have to admit; Even with all the drama circling over my head like an angry vulture, I was sort of excited to finally be of use. My hammer was not exactly a scythe of death or anything. It was going to be fun to show off to Eggman.

_Or the fact that Sonic has a little competition now? Other than Shadow?_A small voice whispered in my head

At that thought; I couldn't help grinning.

-

Finally, I caught up to him.

The square was deserted, except for us and the giant shadow of the ship.

"So has he not shown up yet?" I asked, winded. Unfortunately for me, my training hadn't done anything to how long I could run. Running around multiple city blocks was not an easy thing for me.

He seemed to be scanning the area, "No, he's firing at fairly empty buildings to deter people, but so far, I haven't actually seen him."

"Mmm." I replied, since I couldn't think of anything else to say. I continued looking around. Fighting or not, the awkward feeling was still there between us, and I was determined to ignore it.

I decided to stare at a pine tree with a vacant gaze. _There, can't go wrong with that can you? People don't usually say something when you look lost in thought._

Apparently Sonic was an exception.

At first, he was just shooting quick glances in my direction, but slowly, those glances turned into looks, and the looks into stares.

I slowly felt my concentration and sanity draining away.

When he began waving his arm in a seizure-like motion in front of my face I gave up.

_Why can't you just sense the mood?_

Sighing, I stopped having a staring contest with the tree, and turned back to him

"Do you need something?" I said exasperatedly.

There was a long silence before he spoke.

"It's just that, you never hug or chase me anymore." He said quietly. "And it's been ages since you last tried to get me to take you out somewhere. What happened?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, trying to feign interest. "I suppose I just grew out of it."

"We both know that's not it." His voice grew steadily louder, laced with accusation. "What is it really? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Sonic, I'm not obsessed with you anymore ok? I'm not the same stupid girl. " I said as icily. "Shouldn't you be glad? I mean, let's face it. You weren't exactly that happy with what I was doing.

His eyes narrowed, "Well you're obviously not, the Amy I knew would have forgiven me. And she most certainly wouldn't be in love with SHADOW of all freaking people."

My mind was reeling. _How did he know that?_"What the hell are you talking about? I don't like him." I answered, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"Oh, don't act like you don't remember. We all heard you're confession this morning." He spat bitterly.

Whatever was left of my poker face came crashing down. "W-What?"

"This morning, you were talking in your sleep. We both heard you say you loved him." His eyes burned into mine.

Unbidden, my hand came up to my mouth; my stomach was tied in a giant knot. "N-no…..this is bad…I have to-"

"I told you! It was true!" Sonic interrupted me again. His face changed to one of anger to one of pain. "Why do you lie to me so much Ames? It hurts more when you don't tell me the truth…..We used to be so close…"

Well now that he knows, no use holding back.

"Because, SONIC. When I needed you the most, you were off moping. About Eggman. Someone who was trying to kill you 'dies', and you have to run away and hide for 3 months…? You know who was there for us? SHADOW. He may seem cold to you, Sonic, but you barely know him. In fact, he's one of the nicest hedgehogs I've ever met. Have you ever thought about what I wanted?" I waved my hand around dismissively.

"What we wanted? Everyone was a mess after you left, but no, you couldn't stay. Not even to keep us together. I guess you really can't stand us or something, since we can't even help you get over someone's death. But who can? Sally. How long had it been since you'd seen her? We must be terrific friends, if you'd rather grieve with someone you haven't seen for 5 years than people you see every day. This is why I lie to you Sonic, because I can't trust you anymore. And honestly? I don't think I'm the only one."

Suddenly, his anger, his pain, everything, was all gone. He looked at me with empty, eyes.

_"Ok...I really need to stop going on these rants..." I thought to myself_

"That's what you really think is it….?" He said sadly.

I faltered. I know I shouldn't have, but somewhere inside of him was the Hedgehog I used to love. Just as somewhere inside of me, there was an innocent girl, who was desperately in love with him.

But we weren't the same people anymore. Everything had changed. I struggled to regain my composure.

For once, I did something I wasn't used to. I hugged him.

"Sonic…I'm sorry. But I just don't see you that way anymore. Look, we've both said some bad things to each other, and we need to move on. Time heals every wound. I…..really like S-Shadow…and…you… you're a popular guy. You'll find someone else. I promise. But for now, we have more important things to concentrate on. Let's deal with this later, kay?" Stepping back I forced a smile.

He looked at me, a broken smile upon his face.

". . . Okay."

A familiar robotic humming noise interrupted us.

"Why hello there~ I hate to break up such a meaningful conversation, but I believe we have some business to attend to."

Eggman. "No problem," I replied curtly, "we were just wrapping up."

He broke into a wide grin. "Then let me allow me to properly introduce you."

Waving his hand behind him, he gestured at a rapidly approaching figure.

"This is Mephiles."

-

Shadow's POV

I had underestimated her once again.

Struggling, I tried to wiggle out of the invisible bonds that she had placed on me.  
Damn it…why does she have to be so…thorough?

There was almost no slack in the ropes, and for some reason, the more I moved, the tighter I seemed to be squeezed.

Think…. I willed myself. How can I get out of this.

Suddenly, I had it. Smirking triumphantly, I strained my hand to touch the chaos emerald I had hidden beneath the pillow.

"Chaos Absorb."

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Unfortunately I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Bad news first: I won't be updating for a long time…probably more than last time.**

**The good news is that the next chapter I do will be much longer and will be the end to the story. Probably reaaaallly long. I just need some time to figure out how to end it and what to wrap up. And then I need to actually write it. So see you then. :D**

**Review please? :3**


	27. The End

Amy's POV

He was nothing like when I first saw him. Well, maybe he looked the same on the outside, but there was something about this one- that made him seem cold and unforgiving - without even talking to him. Something had changed since I had rescued Shadow from him. His face showed no emotion, like a blank page.

_How was that possible?_

I tried to clear my mind and forget about everything. Shadow taught me that the more focused I was, the more control I would have with the Emerald. It would be bad if the things between Sonic and I got in the way of what we had to do.

...what we needed to do.

Was I supposed to hurt him?**Kill him?**

I had...never thought about that, but then Eggman had changed everything.

_Ahh! Shut up mind! Shut up! I'll deal with it when I get there._

Apparently trying to focus was going to be much more difficult than I thought.

Crap.

Coming back to reality, Eggman seemed to be in the middle of some mini-speech.

"-but not anymore! I've been too kind to you meddling hedgehogs with your tainted sense of justice! It's time to get rid of you once and for all, and I will control this world!"  
I felt my muscles tense; I could almost feel the adrenaline rushing through my body.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy! Mephiles, I'll leave it to you. . ."

It had begun.

○X○X○X○X○

Shadow's POV

It was simple really. I took the energy Amy's emerald used to create the force field, and used it instead to encourage my body to heal faster. I probably wouldn't be able to do it twice, but for now, it would work.

_Hmph. Now look who's in control? I escaped, and I can fight._

Unfortunately, Rose had thought a little further, and brought my emerald with her. No matter, I would just get it back.

Now that I thought about it, she was the first person to actually challenge me. She never listened to anyone, and lately she had been giving the f- _Sonic_ a piece of her mind. The girl had really changed. Every one of us had changed. Did that mean I had changed as well? Maria had told me...eventually I would live my own life. But after working with the doctor I wasn't sure how. Maybe that feeling I had felt when she said those- things meant that I had changed. Was that a good thing? I narrowed my eyes. Whatever the case, it was important I got to her before **he** did.

○X○X○X○X○

Amy's POV

It was hell. Every punch, every blow, seemed to drain me of more and more energy. I resigned to attacking using chaos energy while Sonic stayed closer.

_"No kind of training could have prepared me for this."_ I thought as an iron spike -as thick as my fist was round- grazed my quills, cutting off a few pieces.

I growled darkly. I could deal with a little dirt and scratches, but my quills? That was completely different. I lobbed a ball of electricity in his direction.

We weren't losing by any means. But somehow, we weren't making any progress. It was like trying to run up an escalator that went down. Which -by the way- you should never try. But at the moment, I'd rather run up a hundred escalators than do this. He was incredibly fast- something I wasn't prepared for. He moved around more than he attacked, so I found it difficult to even hit him. I had planned to come in here and win, and the more I missed, the angrier I got.

Sonic wasn't much better. He could match his speed easily; but unless he caught him by surprise, he never did any heavy damage. I could tell from his face that he was angry. Probably even more than I was. Here was someone who was using the same tactics he used.  
I took a deep breath, and got ready to launch myself back in the fight.

"Rose."

I froze. That voice-

"S-Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog was standing inches behind me.

Just as any normal person would, I jumped a foot in the air.

"Wha-What are you DOING here!" I gasped, trying to sound calm. "Your wounds- your bandages- where did they go?"

"Oh it's no big deal," My heart fluttered as he smirked at me. "I just healed myself. That's all. Now do me a favor and hand me that other chaos emerald. I do believe that it's mine, and someone tied me up and took it with them."

I blushed furiously. _How could I have forgotten that?_I cursed myself inwardly as I handed over the almost-forgotten emerald. "Whatever. J-Just...help us ok?"

He gave me a scornful look. "**Us**? I can't believe you think I would help that asshole."  
I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Fine. Just do _something_. I can't do this by myself."  
We ran over to where Sonic was still fighting.

For a while, we might have actually had the upper hand. Even though it reminded me of old times, I created a giant hammer. He may have been fast, but it would be difficult to dodge larger objects.

When I finally hit him, he flew backward and hit a concrete wall. I ran over to him.  
It was easier, fighting alongside Shadow. I don't know why, but I felt strangely calm when I with him beside me.

_"Does he think the same thing?"_I thought to myself.

Suddenly, there was a sudden rush of movement and a yell.

"AMY!"

Shit. I had spaced out again.

I found myself flying backwards. I tried to sit up, but my vision was blurry. What had happened? Had Mephiles hit me? After a few seconds, it cleared, and I could finally see the scene unfolding before me. Shadow was lying on the ground, surrounded by a purple mist. Sonic was running over to me, worry and relief mixed on his face.

Then it dawned on me. It hadn't been Mephiles who had hit me. It was Shadow.

A warm substance trickled down my face. By this time I didn't know if it was from the pain or my new realization.

_Shadow had saved me._

"No..." I gasped. "Sonic! Do something! Shadow is-"

_Why?_

He looked at me for a second, and I thought I saw a flicker of sadness across his face.  
"Amy, it will take him hours to recover from that. We can't help him."

Mephiles was up and walking over to us. How pitiful I must have looked; sitting on the ground crying. They were fighting their best but in the end, I was still being protected.  
I was still that vulnerable girl. The one who needed to be saved.

Now I couldn't even save someone else, and I was faced with the fact that now I would have to leave Shadow and fight on my own again. If I could even save myself. When he became so close I could even see the dark slits that were his pupils, Sonic made another move.

He lashed out with his fist, but the purple hedgehog had been expecting it. He dodged, and threw Sonic to the side.

He collapsed in a heap of fur.

More tears came to my eyes as I tried to crawl over to him. But suddenly, he was standing over me. For the first time, I was terrified. No one could help me now. I was gazing into the eyes of a monster. All the cards had been played.

I looked helplessly up at him.

"_I could die- right here and now._" I thought.

In his hand was a heavy iron sword, the tip looked sharp as a needle. It was just inches from my face. He must have just created it. Somewhere on Mephiles, I was sure, was Shadow's chaos emerald.

The faces of my friends flashed through my mind, like a slideshow. I could almost touch them they were so real. Last of all came Shadow. As I sat there, I could only form one thought. My last.

_I'm sorry.__  
__ This is the end._

_**A/N**_

_**The end? What? Did you find my title misleading? Oh I'm sorry. It just so happens that I love cliff hangers so…eheh.**_

_**Anyways, I'll probably put out the last chapter soon but how soon depends on your feedback so R&R please~**_


	28. Finale 12

**Shadamy Broken: Part 28****  
****Finale: 1/2**

A sudden blur of movement caught Amy's eye, and a ball of grey fur barreled into Mephiles, knocking him away from her.

"S-silver?"

"Amy! Are you okay?"  
Behind her was Cream, staring down at her with worried eyes.

She gasped, not only was Cream here, but she saw Tails, Knuckles, and- Rouge as well...?!

"You guys," Amy whispered in a hoarse voice, "you're all...here." Suddenly she became aware of her runny nose, and the streaks of tears on her face. Embarrassed, Amy quickly wiped her face.

"Of course, hon." Rouge winked at her. "But from now on let the pros handle this. You look like crap."

Tails seemed to be fumbling with a small bottle. Finally, he produced a tiny red pill. "Take this. It's an antidote I made to make you immune to the mist. It will only last around ten minutes- but it was the best I could do at short notice."

Amy took the pill. It was bitter with a cloying sweet aftertaste. Resisting the urge to gag, she hastily swallowed it. Even Tails couldn't make pills taste good.  
"Give me one for Shadow. He needs it the most."

Knuckles and Rouge had dashed off to help Silver, who was battling alongside a purple figure. Blinking slowly, Amy realized that Blaze was also here.

Now they might even have the upper hand.

"It won't help." Tails murmured, stopping her as she got to her feet. "If the mist has already affected your system, there won't be any chance to prevent its effects. I'm afraid all we can do is wait."

Amy gazed forlornly over at the fallen form of Shadow. If only she had been stronger…

_Nothing I can do about it now, is there? I wish-_

"Hey! Get over here!" Rouge snarled at Amy, barely dodging a mini tornado Mephiles had sent her way. "Are you gonna stay lost in your own little world all day?"

Amy rolled her eyes. Typical. Rouge couldn't even keep an insult off her tongue for five seconds.  
Despite the fact that they were fighting, Amy noticed that Sonic was looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Ignoring the burning stares, she reached into the niche of power emanating from the emerald, and created a long, thin, sword. Despite the change, she liked it. Amy tried to imagine that it was a pointy version of her old hammer.

"Sorry! I was just…!"  
She gasped as a sword collided with hers. It was wide and flat, and the edges were decorated with strange cut-outs. Amy shuddered at the thought of it digging into her skin. Again, she used the chaos power, this time to reinforce her blades' strength.

Now she advanced, warily approaching the dark hedgehog. He suddenly leaped to her left. If it weren't for the whistling of the air from the blade, she would have never seen it coming. Amy barely had enough time to protect herself before his sword came crashing down. It bounced off with a resounding clang, and the shockwaves vibrated up her arm, jolting her around.

Luckily, it also hit Mephiles as well, and he wasn't as lucky. The weight of the giant blade set him off balance and it flew out of his hand. Amy's eyes flitted up to where the blade was as she took a step back. Just before it hit the ground, it dissolved into ash.

She blinked several times, trying to make sure it was real. A chaos emerald used raw energy, so the things it created were permanent. Unless the user wished to destroy it anyway. But the swords disappearance confirmed what she had suspected. Mephiles was using some kind of borrowed power. It wasn't pure, and it only lasted for a while. His weapon destroyed itself.

_What did Eggman create?__  
_  
The purple hedgehog had already created some other kind of weapon. It was even more horrifying than the last. Two blades fused together with small irregular points all over the sides. It was clear that the weapon was meant to rip up flesh so badly it couldn't heal back together properly.

This time, Amy knew his secret. If she could hold Mephiles off for long enough, the blade would eventually disintegrate. There would be a brief window of opportunity to attack then.

"Knuckles! Sonic! Silver!" She whispered quickly, "Can you do me a favor?"

○X○X○X○X○

It was risky. But it just might work.

All of them ran at Mephiles at once. Amy at the front.

The sword alone wouldn't be enough to hold them all off at once, so instead he threw them back using more of the impure power.

Amy was the first to get up. Screaming foul words at him, she charged again.

This time however, she wasn't so lucky. Mephiles dodged her futile swing and sliced her back open from her left shoulder blade down to her hip. Amy crumpled to the ground.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to scamper away from his steadily approaching figure. He was only a few feet away from her when a powerful punch to his gut bowled him over.

Knuckles stood over him, panting.  
"You'll have to deal us with us first. Bastard."

As he got to his feet, his eyes danced with bloodlust. He'd have to thank the doctor later, for the entertaining game he'd provided him.

○X○X○X○X○

"You cannot cook an omelet without breaking a few eggs." Amy grimaced. Never had she thought that she would ever have to be the egg.

Her clothes were now matted with dried blood, and a throbbing pain pounded through her whole body. _Somewhere in the back of her head, the old Amy was protesting about her newly ruined clothes._  
But her idea worked. The chaos emerald had reflected some of the energy from the swing; by changing the material of her clothes. Mephiles sword had only broken her skin. Although thanks to the serrated edges, it looked far worse than it actually was.

She was exhausted. But in a few minutes she would have enough strength to continue fighting. After she gathered her strength, she would have enough energy to draw from the emeralds power and seal the wound. For now, she looked through her half closed eyes at the battle raging on before her. By now, Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver were fighting again.

It hadn't hurt at first. At first her back was just...numb. She had never considered herself an actress, but Amy hoped she had done a fairly good job pretending to be in immense pain. At least she wasn't the weak little girl anymore, she thought.

However the pain was slowly trickling back, and soon she felt like she was covered with thousands of very large paper cuts. Amy tried to use what little energy she had left to get rid of the pain.

At least for now she couldn't feel anything.

Concentrating back on the fight, she saw Blaze and Rouge start to advance behind Mephiles. She had to move soon.

The dark hedgehog heard them at the last second. Whipping around, he swung at them with deadly force. Now he was engaged with all four of them- and his back was finally facing Amy. She hoped he wouldn't expect a double trap.

She staggered to her feet. Regaining her balance she advanced forward as quickly as she dared.

The energy was finally fading. For a split second Amy saw his weapon flicker dangerously. Just like a flame that was about to be blown out. It had to be now or never.

He heard her before he saw her. Preoccupied with the battle before him, Mephiles didn't realize what was behind him until he heard her faint breathing

Quickly, he swung around again, aiming his sword at his new enemy's throat.

"Chaos Lock." She smiled as she uttered the barely audible words, venom dripping from her voice. He would get what's coming to him.

The sword froze in midair, coming to a halt inches from his enemy's throat. With a jolt of surprise he realized it was the girl. But she was supposed to dead! Wounded! He tried to leap away but found himself rooted to the ground.

Amy smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Holding her palms outwards, she again tapped into the emeralds power. 

**"Chaos Thorn."**

Hundreds of razor sharp iron thorns burst from her palm, barely a centimeter across in width. All of them hurtled toward her target in deadly silence.

Amy winced as she anticipated the unnerving scream and sickening thud of weapon sinking into flesh. But it never came. Opening her eyes she saw that the body of her enemy was slowly disappearing, along with his sword. After a few seconds, all that was left was a pile of strange, brown, dust.

Any looked up at the others. The silence was unbearable. "Well...we did it." she laughed uncertainly. How were you expected to act after a battle? Joyful? She scrunched her nose up. She didn't feel very joyful. In fact, the feeling there was almost like sadness. But...there was something else. Pity, maybe?

"Why did he..." Silver waved his arms all over the place, "turn all dusty?"

"I don't know." said Rouge. "It's so-o-o weird."

"Wouldn't you think there'd be blood?" Knuckles spoke out, "There's not any body, either." He circled around the remains. "Amy, I know that whole act was your idea, but why were his weapons disappearing?"

Amy looked looked down at the pathetic pile of ash that was once her enemy. "You should know, right Knuckles? Eggman must have found a way to use a fake chaos emerald at his core. The power he was using...he might have drawn it from his own life force. That is, if he- was even alive..."

"UGH. Nasty!" All eyes went to Silver.  
He looked around awkwardly. "Sorry...it's just that-"

"He was using his body as power?" Blaze murmured, nonchalantly hooking her arm through his and causing him to turn a dusty red. "You're right. That is pretty disgusting."

"No." Tails piped up. "It couldn't be 'life force' if he never had a beating heart. It was something else. ... something much darker." The fox shuddered slightly. "I don't even want to know what kind of science the Doctor use to create that... thing. I guess that's what he had been working on this whole time."

"At least he's gone now, I couldn't stand him." Amy shuddered. "But what about Eggman?"

"Knowing the doctor he's probably still around, watching to see if we were beaten." Tails replied.

"Look!" Blaze exclaimed, "Up there?"

All eyes followed the direction that Blaze had pointed. A lone skyscraper stood on the corner of two streets. The windows were boarded up and it looked empty. Faded old paint was peeling from one side, where a colorful ad must have once been. However, something was off. A strange red light emanated from the top of the building, near the roof.

"If Eggman is still there, then I have to go after him." Amy said. "This is my fight. I have to find the truth behind all of this."

"But Amy-" Silver, and Blaze spoke up.

"It's alright." A hoarse voice sounded from behind Amy. "I'll go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid."

Spinning around, Amy found herself looking into deep ruby-red eyes.

"Shadow! You're okay!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, uh, S-sorry." Quickly, she caught herself and looked away embarrassed. _Idiot, why did you do that?_

"Is this okay? Are you sure you'll be alright without us Amy?" Blaze asked, concerned.

"We'll be alright, just leave it to us. After all, without his minions the doctor is just an overly smart fat man." Shadow said confidently.

"Um yeah. Leave it to...us." Amy followed up. "We should hurry though- wouldn't want him getting away or anything."

Together the two hedgehogs ran toward the old building.

**A/N**

**Hello my lovelies. It's been a while hasn't it? A year and a half! I know most of you have probably given up on me and decided that I wasn't continuing the series. Although it's true that I am not as into this fandom as much anymore, I am a believer in not leaving stories unfinished. So, as promised, here is part one of two of the true ending.**

NEXT TIME: On Shadamy: Broken, The real end! I promise! It's almost bittersweet, don't you think?

**Please R&R so this Author can finally get the push she need to finish this! You want to know what will happen right? ;)**


End file.
